Shugo Chara! AGAIN
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Un Chara cuyo dueño a muerto... su destino no es más que el sufrimiento y el camino de la destrucción al intentar recuperarlo, un pequeño gato que perdió a un violinista. AMUTO. Una pequeña que nacerá como luz en medio de la oscuridad para un gato callejero.
1. La nueva Amu

Todos los niños poseen un huevo dentro de sus almas, el huevo de sus corazones, aquellos que aún sin ser vistos, los conocen desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que realmente son, sus verdaderos YO. El deseo anhelado, un día les da nacimiento, bajo el sentimiento más puro de la felicidad y la esperanza de un cambio en sus vidas, aquel que se llevará acabo por ellos mismos a través de su esfuerzo… sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos son enfocados de manera incorrecta, la luz de los huevos se pierde… junto con la de los niños…

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 1 "La nueva Amu"

Las notas musicales recorren el camino que sigue frente a sus pies, cual la guiaran por el sendero conocido, sin poner atención en donde ponía sus pasos, el sonido del violín la había envuelto en su embrujo cautivador, en un momento se detiene finalmente. Los zapatos negros de la escuela secundaria indican que el tiempo para aquella chica ha pasado, enfocada de pies a cabeza, la imagen de sus piernas adornadas por las peculiares calcetas arregladas a su estilo, seguida de la falda oscura que se mueve agitada por el viento, da paso a su chaqueta, sobre la cual algunos cabellos rosas se posan.

La expresión en su rostro no es otra más que de alegría, expresada perfectamente con su sonrisa tierna y sus ojos dorados brillan cual vieran el resplandor del chico que toca el instrumento; parado en la sima del anfiteatro abandonado, como era su costumbre, parece no haberla notado, cuando de pronto es interrumpido abruptamente por la voz de su gato guardián en un grito.

-¡AMU!, -vuela rápidamente hasta ella.

El chico baja de inmediato su violín y voltea hacia la dirección en que había ido Yoru, posando de inmediato sus ojos color del mar sobre la chica Hinamori.

-No te esperaba tan temprano…, -dice aún sin bajar

El rostro de la pelirosa se enfureció tras el comentario, -¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡No me digas que se te olvidó!, además…, -voltea de reojo hacia otro lado, -¿qué clase de saludo es ese?... al menos deberías…

-¿Debería?, -sin darse cuenta el chico ha aparecido frente a ella y la toma por el mentón mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Deberías…, -repite ya sumamente nerviosa, entonces cierra los ojos esperando tener alguna clase de contacto con el peliazul, situación que efectivamente se da, recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte del Tsukiyomi.

Mientras tanto los Charas que ven la conversación, se han quedado desilusionados por tal final.

-Por un momento pensé que en verdad se daría…, -comenta mientras se encoje de hombros Miki

-¡Tal parece que tendrá que ser Amu-chan quien lo bese! ¡Esfuérzate Amu-chan! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡A-MU-CHAAAAN!, -anima como es su costumbre Ran

-Pero eso no sería nada femenino…, -piensa en las demás opciones Su

-En realidad que yo no entiendo nada de eso, últimamente siempre que ellos dos están juntos ustedes se emocionan pero ¿qué tiene de especial ahora?, ellos se conocen desde hace mucho…, -trata de razonar Yoru

-¿No lo sabes?, -se interesa en su comentario Miki

-¡Es que ahora Amu-chan es la novia de Ikuto!, -responde Ran

-¿Novia?, -levanta las cejas extrañado al desconocer el significado de la palabra.

-¿Se puede saber de que tanto están hablando aquí?, -le pone la mano en la cabeza su dueño, entonces el chara voltea hacia él y al hacerlo nota como su otra mano está tomada con la de Amu, por lo que parpadea.

OOOOoooooOOOO

Momentos después se encontraban en camino de la casa de Tadase.

-¡Lo Sabía todos decían que Hinamori Amu había cambiado en estos últimos meses, pero sigue siendo tan genial y sexy como siempre ha sido!, -se escucha la voz de una chica, aparentemente la gente seguía teniéndola en la mira aún y cuando ella ya no lo creía de tal forma, después de haberse graduado de la academia Seiyo los rumores sobre su magnífica personalidad seguían fructificando incluso más que antes.

-¡Su novio es mayor y es genial y sexy como ella! ¡Kyaaa!, -ahora el comentario le saca una gota al lado de su cabeza a Ikuto

-Y ahora mi padre en lugar de ser un As de la fotografía es el dueño de todas las agencias fotográficas del país y mi madre la editora en jefe de las revistas más populares…, -exhala humito de resignación Amu mientras termina ella misma con la nueva historia de su vida.

-Sin mencionar que tu hermana pequeña es una niña genio cantante, talento infantil, se ríe tras su propio comentario el peliazul.

-Ikuto…, -lo mira con fuego en lugar de ojos.

-jaja, ya tranquila, -la suelta de la mano para abrazarla. Al sentirse rodeada por su brazo, no puede evitar pasar descuidadamente el suyo tras la espalda del muchacho, sujetarlo de la misma manera y sonreír para si misma mientras lo hace.

-¡Aaaahhh!, -gritan sonrojadas las 3 guardianes chara de Amu xD, mientras Yoru las mira con una ceja arqueada.

Ejemplo verdadero de felicidad que terminó en un par de segundos después.

El joven Hotori corría en su dirección muy agitado, al verlos su rostro mostró un poco de alivio.

-¡Amu-chan! ¡Ikuto-nii-san!, -se detiene finalmente habiendo llegado hasta ellos.

-¡Tadase-kun!, -lo recibe la chica soltándose rápidamente de Ikuto para atrapar al rey entre sus brazos, -estábamos por llegar a tu casa…

-Tuvimos que cancelar esa reunión…

-No me digas que otra vez apareció…, -abre grandes los ojos la chica mientras espera la respuesta.

Miki, observa la situación mientras vuela al lado de la cabeza de Amu, en un momento se sorprende y baja hasta donde se encontraba arrodillado Tadase. -¿Y Kiseki?, -pregunta preocupada.

Tras su pregunta, los ojos del rey se inundaron rápidamente en lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó Tadase?, -se preocupa también Ikuto.

-Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos…, -se escucha tras su espalda la voz de un joven, lo que rápidamente le activó Chara nari con Yoru.

-El estúpido gato callejero… lo mira despectivamente el recién aparecido.

Un joven de piel blanca muy clara cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados que caían sobre su frente cual flotaran por su tersura que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de sus iris plateados y fríos, llevaba un traje del mismo tono que sus ojos, pero superándolo en transparencia, además de los brazaletes que llevaba en ambos brazos y cuello.

-Voy a abrir con mi llave ese candado…, -dirige su mirada hacia Amu, cosa que enfureció de sobremanera al Black Lynx.

-Maldito…, -habla para si mismo el chico Tsukiyomi

-Ikuto…, -se preocupa Yoru

Continuará…

Avance:

-¡¿Quién rayos es este chico? ¿Qué significa Chara Plus? ¿Qué quiere decir con que tiene otra llave?, Ahhh!, -habla Amu

-Hoy tienes muchas preguntas que hacer Amu-chan, ¡Animo! ¡Animo! ¡Amu-chaaan!, -anima Ran, -espera… ¿Qué pasa Amu-chan?...

Shugo Chara Again, capítulo 2 "Amulet X Heart" ¡sólo léanlo!


	2. Amulet x Heart

Todos los niños poseen un huevo dentro de sus almas, el huevo de sus corazones, aquellos que aún sin ser vistos, los conocen desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que realmente son, sus verdaderos YO. El deseo anhelado, un día les da nacimiento, bajo el sentimiento más puro de la felicidad y la esperanza de un cambio en sus vidas, aquel que se llevará acabo por ellos mismos a través de su esfuerzo… sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos son enfocados de manera incorrecta, la luz de los huevos se pierde… junto con la de los niños…

Han pasado dos años desde el último incidente… desde aquel entonces nunca estuvimos en contacto con la energía negativa nuevamente… las X marcadas sobre los huevos habían quedado rezagadas en el pasado, como parte de la tinta con que alguna vez se escribió su historia… nunca imaginé… que la causante de su regreso a nuestras vidas… fuera precisamente yo…, -se escucha la voz de Amu.

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 2 "Amulet X Heart"

-¿Qué pasó Tadase?, -se preocupa también Ikuto y pregunta mientras coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rey.

-Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos…, -se escucha tras su espalda la voz de un joven, lo que rápidamente le activó Chara nari con Yoru, apareciendo en un segundo con su traje de batalla sin dar tiempo a la secuencia de transformación.

-El estúpido gato callejero… lo mira despectivamente el recién aparecido.

Un joven de piel blanca muy clara cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados que caían sobre su frente cual flotaran por su tersura que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de sus iris plateados y fríos, llevaba un traje del mismo tono que sus ojos, pero superándolo en transparencia, además de los brazaletes que llevaba en ambos brazos y cuello.

En un ampliamiento de su figura se nota como un par de alas negras se despliegan desde su espalda, le daban la apariencia de un verdadero murciélago…

-Voy a abrir con mi llave ese candado…, -dirige su mirada y señala con su dedo hacia Amu, cosa que enfureció de sobremanera al Black Lynx, quien se coloca inmediatamente frente a ella.

-Maldito…, -habla para si mismo el chico Tsukiyomi

-Ikuto…, -se preocupa Yoru

-El padre me dijo que Amulet Fortune y Seven seas Treassure habían despertado…, pero en ambas ocasiones… no he tenido el placer de verles…, eso significa que su personalidad transformada fue sólo un impulso… que ahora interfiere con su pasado…, -enfoca sus pupilas en las de Ikuto, -la verdad es que tú no tienes idea de que fue lo que sucedió en ese momento…

Ante su comentario el seño del peliazul se frunció.

-¡No dejes que ese niño tonto te venga a decir cosas raras! ¡Ikuto!, -habla desde su interior Yoru.

-Es por eso que mi oportunidad de abrir el Humpty Lock no puede desperdiciarse…, -mientras habla extiende la mano y de ella se desprende una llave muy parecida a la Dumpty Key, pero en color grisáceo y formada por triángulos semejando un sol.

-¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!, -se mete en la conversación Amu, -¡¿Quién eres? Porque hablas… de un padre… y de una nueva llave…, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos.

-Creo que el tiempo de callar… se ha terminado por fin…, tras la espalda del chico de cabellos negros, la figura de una joven aparece, cual se despegara de él, de cabellos rojizos amarrados en dos coletas largas debajo de su cintura, llama la atención al ver a Amu directamente a los ojos, chocando sus orbes azules con los dorados de la Hinamori, quien de inmediato nota un candado colgando sobre el pecho de la recién aparecida.

-¿Hum… Humpty Lock?..., -lo mira incrédula.

-te equivocas… tal como dijo Nii-sama… el tiempo de jugar se terminó… las pruebas absurdas encubiertas bajo el nombre de EASTER finalizaron… el padre se dio cuenta que el conjunto de llave y candado que les dio a ambos funcionaba tal y como él quería… eso sin decir… más bien sin saber… que no son pareja…

-Humpty Lock es la pareja de mi Humpty Key, -termina la explicación el chico con Chara Nari de murciélago.

-Y la Dumpty Key es la pareja de mi Dumpty Lock…, -dirige entonces su mirada hacia Ikuto la pelirroja, quien aún no se transforma.

-No puede ser… ¿todo era… un experimento?..., -empieza a frustrarse la protagonista.

-¡No les hagas caso Amu-chan!, -sale al rescate Ran

-¡Siempre hay gente molesta que quiere hacerte llorar!, -acompaña Miki

-¡Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí y no les escuchemos más!, -aconseja Su.

-Chicas… tienen razón…, -trata de recuperar la compostura la chica de cabellos rosas, pero es detenida por la voz de su cuarta guardián que hasta ahora había permanecido sin decir palabra.

-No Amu-chan…

-¿Dia?, -se sorprende por su respuesta la dueña.

-Es el padre quien los ha mandado…, -responde ciertamente triste por no poder negarse a estar frente a los recién llegados.

-¿Acaso tu sabes de lo que están hablando Dia?, -se sorprende Amu.

-Esas… fueron las mismas palabras que dijo Kiseki…, -le llama la atención Tadase, -antes… de que se lo llevaran…, -la mira aún preocupado.

-El padre…, -repite para si Ikuto.

-Nanami-chan…, -la mira de reojo el chico con alas de murciélago a la peliroja.

-Akio-nii-sama…, -recibe las instrucciones por lo que parece, así que asiente junto con él y extendiendo ambas manos al frente puede verse como aparece la figura del huevo de Kiseki.

-¡Kiseki!, -trata de correr hacia ella el rubio, pero lo inesperado pasa al siguiente segundo.

-Mi propio corazón… ¡Ábrete!, -exclama la chica que sostiene al huevo rey entre sus manos, provocando una transformación con él. Ante los ojos espantados de su dueño real.

-¡KISEKIIII!, -grita espantado, pero es sujetado por Ikuto para que no prosiga en su camino.

-¡Chara Nari Plus! ¡Glitter Queen!, -aparece la chica con un traje parecido al de Platinum Royal, pero de falda y guantes largos para disimular la falta de mangas de su vestimenta.

Amu al observar la situación no puede hacer más que pedir a sus amigas colaboración, por lo que grita el nombre de una indicándole transformación.

-¡Ran!, -la mira apresurada.

-¡Amu-chan!, -se eleva rápido.

-¡Mi Propio corazón! ¡Ábrete!, -invoca esta vez su conjuro la chica, -¡Chara Nari! ¡Amulet Heart!, -termina en pose.

-¡Será mejor que dejes ir a Kiseki! ¡No es justo tomar así los Charas de los demás!, -le sentencia con la mano.

-¿Los Charas de los demás dices?, -la mira altiva la reina brillante. –Tú eres la menos adecuada para decir una tontería como esa… cuando bajo tu mando has adoptado a 5 de los Charas del padre…

-¿5?, -parpadea, sin percatarse que la chica se ha movido de su posición y aparece frente a ella, golpeándola seguidamente con el bastón real directo en el rostro, mandándola volar varios metros atrás y estrellándola en rebote contra el piso.

-¡Amu-chan!, -gritan Su, Miki y Tadase al unísono.

-Amu…, -ha llegado a su lado el lince negro y la ayuda a ponerse de pie, estaban en eso cuando la sombra de las alas del murciélago aparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sobre sus cabezas, quien sacando su espada la apoya en el piso y tomando impulso la usa como catapulta para acertarle una patada con ambas piernas al peliazul por la espalda, lanzándolo con fuerza lejos de Amulet Heart.

-te dije que este candado es mío…, -le habla serio el pelinegro mientras observa como Ikuto se levanta lentamente de los escombros que dejó la pared contra la cual chocó al ser derribado por el joven.

-¡Ikuto!, -gritan esta vez Amu y Yoru desde su interior.

-¿Qué… qué es esa fuerza…?, -piensa el dueño del gato negro mientras se limpia la sangre que le resbala de los labios, en un instante la expresión de dolor en su rostro se agudizó por lo que cae arrodillado al piso de golpe. –Esto… esta sensación…, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¡¿Ikuto?, -se preocupa Yoru al verlo en ese estado.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto!, -lo llama preocupada Amu, mientras se levanta tambaleante, logra estabilizar la marcha, pero es interrumpida nuevamente por Nanami.

-¡Déjame pasar! ¡Ikuto está!, -empieza a hablar pero es detenida por el dedo de la peliroja que se posa sobre sus labios indicándole silencio.

-Que rápido cambian tus prioridades… hace unos instantes estabas furiosa por lo que pasó con tu amiguito el rey… pero no puedes controlar lo que sientes ahora por tu amor… al verlo sufrir… en verdad eres deplorable…

-Pero…, -trata de eludir las palabras que acaba de escuchar para que no le afecten pero es en vano…

-Aún y cuando eres tú la causa de su sufrimiento… al despertar todas esas dudas dentro de tu corazón…

-¿Dudas?..., -se queda petrificada ante la imponente presencia de la ojiazul.

-Todo este tiempo… pensando… pensando… ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿es así como debían salir las cosas?... luchando bajo el valor equivocado… te transformas con la personalidad luchadora pensando que con ella podrás hacernos frente… pero la verdad es que sabes que no podrás… porque ni siquiera tu misma sabes lo que realmente te interesa… te has apropiado de tantas personalidades que no sabes siquiera quien eres… actúas por actuar… y eso Amu… eso te convierte en la peor escoria ante el padre… quien ha puesto a tu disposición a los Charas para que aprendas de ellos… pero lo único que has hecho hasta ahora ES DEPENDER, ¡Eres una mediocre!, -le grita finalmente convocando lo que en el caso de Tadase sería el Holly crown, frente a ella, pero el gato se ha movido más rápido y logra quitarla a tiempo, pero al estar aún aturdido por lo sucedido no logra esquivar el poder y éste lo alcanza, impactándolo directo en el pecho y mandándolo hacia atrás empujado por el poder de Kiseki, se estrella contra una pared más con las ropas quemadas por la intensidad de la onda, sus ojos se entrecierran aún capturando en sus receptores la secuencia de eventos inauditos que acaba de suceder, pero no puede evitar desprenderse de la roca en que había aterrizado y caer contra el piso.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -grita horrorizada Amu ante lo que acaba de ver, aún a la distancia notó como los ojos del peliazul se cerraron lento tras el impacto. -¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuuuto!, -grita mientras corre, pasando frente a los ojos del rey Hotori, quien la mira afligido.

-Ikuto…, -llega finalmente a su lado y se arrodilla junto a él, -perdóname… yo no debí aceptar esta batalla… no sé en qué estaba pensando…, -lo toma entre sus brazos y apoya la cabeza del joven contra su pecho, cosa que de inmediato le provoca una reacción desfavorable ante los ojos de Amu, su respiración se aceleró de sobremanera mientras se lleva una se sus manos al pecho, cual sintiera una gran opresión o sofocamiento, mientras mantiene sus ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Ikuto?..., -lo mira con grandes ojos temblorosos.

-A…Amu-chan…, -se escucha entonces la voz débil de Ran, -no sigas…

-¿Seguir?, -es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido con su transformación…, mirando hacia abajo nota como su traje rosa se ha coloreado de gris, con los adornos negros. En un acercamiento a su visera se aprecia la aparición de una X sobre el corazón que la adorna.

Los quejidos de Ikuto la traen de vuelta a la realidad, al verlo tan débil entre sus brazos recuerda lo que le sucedió en los días que estaba bajo la esclavitud del violín por EASTER, -Ikuto… no tolera la energía negativa… de los huevos X… yo…, -levanta su mano derecha y la mira incrédula aún sin soltar al Tsukiyomi.

-Esto… es una noticia interesante que llevarle al padre…, -sonríe Akio, entonces desaparece.

-¡Espérame Nii-sama!, -desaparece tras de él la chica peliroja.

Continuará…

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿qué significa esto de Amulet X Heart?, -se escucha la voz de Amu

-Lo que me tiene preocupada a mi… es que pasará con Kiseki… ¿seguirá en manos de ellos?, -pregunta Miki

-E Ikuto…, -se entristece la voz de Amu

-¡¿Qué algo le pasó a Ikuto?, -se alarma la voz de Utau.

Shugo Chara AGAIN, capítulo 3 "Chara Nari White Wolf", Sólo léanlo!

-etto dijo que eran 5 huevos… pero yo sólo tengo 4… ¡No me digan qué!


	3. Chara Nari White Wolf

Todos los niños poseen un huevo dentro de sus almas, el huevo de sus corazones, aquellos que aún sin ser vistos, los conocen desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que realmente son, sus verdaderos YO. El deseo anhelado, un día les da nacimiento, bajo el sentimiento más puro de la felicidad y la esperanza de un cambio en sus vidas, aquel que se llevará acabo por ellos mismos a través de su esfuerzo… sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos son enfocados de manera incorrecta, la luz de los huevos se pierde… junto con la de los niños…

Han pasado dos años desde el último incidente… desde aquel entonces nunca estuvimos en contacto con la energía negativa nuevamente… las X marcadas sobre los huevos habían quedado rezagadas en el pasado, como parte de la tinta con que alguna vez se escribió su historia… nunca imaginé… que la causante de su regreso a nuestras vidas… fuera precisamente yo…, -se escucha la voz de Amu. –Amulet X heart…

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 3 "Chara Nari White Wolf"

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -grita horrorizada Amu ante lo que acaba de ver, aún a la distancia notó como los ojos del peliazul se cerraron lento tras el impacto. -¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuuuto!, -grita mientras corre, pasando frente a los ojos del rey Hotori, quien la mira afligido, pero sobretodo sintiéndose inútil ante tal situación.

-Ikuto…, -llega finalmente a su lado y se arrodilla junto a él, -perdóname… yo no debí aceptar esta batalla… no sé en qué estaba pensando…, -lo toma entre sus brazos y apoya la cabeza del joven contra su pecho, cosa que de inmediato le provoca una reacción desfavorable ante los ojos de Amu, su respiración se aceleró de sobremanera mientras se lleva una se sus manos al pecho, cual sintiera una gran opresión o sofocamiento, mientras mantiene sus ojos aún cerrados y sus cejas se mueven arrítmicamente como signo de su malestar.

-¿Ikuto?..., -lo mira con grandes ojos temblorosos.

-A…Amu-chan…, -se escucha entonces la voz débil de Ran, -no sigas…

-¿Seguir?, -es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido con su transformación…, mirando hacia abajo nota como su traje rosa se ha coloreado de gris, con los adornos negros. En un acercamiento a su visera se aprecia la aparición de una X sobre el corazón que la adorna.

Los quejidos de Ikuto la traen de vuelta a la realidad, al verlo tan débil entre sus brazos recuerda lo que le sucedió en los días que estaba bajo la esclavitud del violín por EASTER, -Ikuto… no tolera la energía negativa… de los huevos X… yo…, -levanta su mano derecha que tiembla cual se congelara en nerviosismo y frío, la mira incrédula y estupefacta aún sin soltar al Tsukiyomi.

-Esto… es una noticia interesante que llevarle al padre…, -sonríe Akio, entonces desaparece.

-¡Espérame Nii-sama!, -desaparece tras de él la chica peliroja.

Dejando a aquellos tres sumergidos en el más profundo de los abismos de la confusión sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Una X… en mi Amulet heart?... ¿Por qué?..., -para entonces su mirada se ha perdido en sus pensamientos sin notar que sus lagrimales han empezado a exprimir líquido salado que se desliza hacia sus mejillas.

En un segundo la transformación desaparece y Ran sale disparada hacia un lado, bastante agotada como para mantenerse en pie y menos volar. –Amu-chan…

-¡Ran!, -llegan rápido hacia ella Miki y Su y la ayudan a sentarse. Mientras Dia se limita a seguirlas.

Segundos después los ojos color zafiro se abren lentamente en sesiones de parpadeos, mostrando la nublada vista que presenció en un inicio, para luego aclararse en la imagen del rostro de Amu que sufre por lo sucedido.

-…Amu…, -la llama entonces aún siendo rodeado por los brazos de la chica, quien al escucharlo voltea hacia él.

-Ikuto…, -entonces abre grandes los ojos al verlo reaccionar, -¡¿Te encuentras bien?, -lo abraza fuerte y desde la posición en que quedó con ese abrazo nota como las 4 Charas están observándola asustadas.

-Chicas…, -las mira con sentimiento de culpabilidad reflejado en sus orbes dorados.

-Lo mejor será reunirnos con los demás para comentarles la situación…, -ha llegado hasta donde se encontraban los protagonistas el joven Hotori.

-Tadase-kun… disculpa… no pudimos hacer nada por recuperar a Kiseki…, -lo mira suplicante por su perdón la Hinamori.

-…Amu-chan…, -es lo único que responde, mostrando en su rostro cierto desconsuelo y a la vez preocupación por la chica frente a sus ojos.

-¡Pero primero deben descansar un poco!-nya, -se eleva hasta ellos Yoru, quien luego de explorar el área en busca de más enemigos y no encontrarlos ha regresado al lado de su amo.

-muy bien… acompañaré a Ikuto a su casa… y más tarde nos veremos con los demás en mi casa, -propone Amu.

-entonces déjame avisarles… y ahí nos veremos Amu-chan…, -termina despidiéndose Tadase.

==00==

Aún con un poco de dificultad y aunque es ayudado con el paso por la chica pelirosada, Ikuto no se ve del todo bien…, pero trata de esconder su convalecencia de su pequeña novia.

-cuando lleguemos veré si tienes algo decente de comer en tu refrigerador y cocinaré, -le ofrece tratando de hacerle conversación.

-¿algo decente?..., -pregunta no muy animado pero tratando de aparentar le sonríe.

-no eres nada bueno fingiendo…, -responde a su falsa sonrisa la chica, mientras han llegado a pararse frente a la puerta de los Tsukiyomi. Su flequillo tapa sus ojos mostrando bajo su frente sólo una inminente sombra.

-…Amu…, -responde sin saber que más decirle.

-si estás asustado… tan sólo dilo…, -sigue su monólogo, ya que las intervenciones de Ikuto parecen no llegarle lo suficiente mente alto de decibeles como para escucharlo.

-yo…, -trata de hablar el Tsukiyomi pero es interrumpido nuevamente por ella.

-¡No tengo idea de que fue lo que pasó!, -grita frustrada y apoya la cabeza contra la puerta de la casa del joven, acto que éste aprovecha para abrazarla por la espalda y sacar llave a la casa, entrándola a ella empujada por sus pasos y cerrando la puerta segundos después que los guardianes Chara habían entrado tras ellos.

-eres un tonto…, -menciona en susurros mientras se despega de su cercanía y lo mira de frente, -¡Estoy cansada de esto!

-Amu-chan…, -se sorprenden desde las alturas los Charas.

-¿De qué hablas?, -pregunta ciertamente intrigado por tal actitud rara en ella el ojiazul.

-Ikuto…, -se acerca rápidamente a él y lo toma por ambas manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, -aunque estemos saliendo… tú me sigues tratando como una niña tonta… ¡No sé que hacer! ¡sí tu no confías en mí de nada vale los esfuerzos que yo haga por permanecer a tu lado!... aunque no lo parezca… yo también te comprendo… y te necesito…, -baja la mirada apenada

Un acercamiento rápido al rostro de Ikuto, enfoca la formación de su sonrisa vista desde perfil.

-Lo sé…, -responde serio.

-¿ah?, -levanta su mirada dorada nuevamente hacia él, topándose con el gesto más tierno que jamás haya visto en la faz del Tsukiyomi.

-Amu…, -traga saliva tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para empezar su explicación. –eres mi tesoro…, -responde franco mientras le sonríe.

Palabras que abrieron grandes los ojos de Amu.

-Es por eso que no quiero que nada te haga daño… ni te preocupe… es que…tal vez es porque así ha sido nuestra manera de llevarnos desde un principio… mi niña… tan adorable…, la forma con que te sonrojas con tanta facilidad…, -se ríe feliz, - que me da miedo perder esa parte de ti… tal vez por eso te trato como lo hago… porque no quiero ser yo quien te cambie… me encanta lo pura que eres…, -se confiesa y baja la mirada apenado.

Los segundos pasaron y no obtenía respuesta a tales palabras, hasta que un par de manos colocándose sobre sus mejillas lo sorprendieron e hicieron dirigir su azulada mirada a la dueña de aquellas blancas palmas.

-yo voy a ser para ti… lo que tú quieras que sea Ikuto… y si esa parte de mi verdadero yo es lo que quieres… te prometo que voy a cuidarla… pero debes saber… que además de esa niña que amas… también soy la niña que te ama a ti…, -responde sonrojándose, misma reacción que tales palabras tuvieron sobre la faz del chico.

Sin notarlo tal posición los había llevado a acercarse sutilmente y mirándose como si frente a ellos estuviera la magia que encierra el mundo y fuera el objeto más deseado por cada uno, se dejan llevar y despacio… despacio… juntan finalmente sus labios con los del otro, cerrando inmediatamente los ojos para profundizar la sensación de su primera unión.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!, -se escucha el estruendo del grito de las guardianes de Amu, pero ni ese sonido los hizo volver a la realidad.

Ikuto ha colocado su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la chica, mientras la izquierda empieza a recorrer su espalda y baja despacio hasta posarse sobre su cintura, mientras las pequeñas manos de la chica están sujetas al pecho del Tsukiyomi.

En unos segundos más se soltaron discretamente apenados mientras tratan de recuperar la respiración.

-Una vez…, -rompe el incómodo silencio el joven, -te dije que yo no era del tipo príncipe… pero me pongo a pensar… que quiero protegerte con todo lo que tengo… no creo que importe… no ser un príncipe…

-Es verdad… ,- trata de quitarle la seriedad a sus palabras la chica Hinamori, -en realidad eres un gato revoltoso y pulgoso, -le dice aún sonrojada por el beso que le dio.

-¿Un QUÉ?, -pregunta totalmente extrañado por su respuesta.

-Pero…mientras más revoltosos y pulgosos… más me gustan…, -termina su explicación mientras lo abraza, al hacerlo puede percibir el aroma de sus cabellos, lo que le recuerda aquel día que lo sintió por primera vez, por lo que abre los ojos y sonríe. –Siempre me pregunté si ese olor era del shampoo de los chicos… huele… realmente bien, -lo abraza más fuerte, recibiendo de parte de Ikuto un apretón igual.

-Si quieres puedo darte un baño y echarte…, -responde divertido.

Su comentario acabó con la atmósfera romántica al sacarle una venita de enfado a Amu, -¡gato pervertido! ¡¿crees que me metería en tu bañera?, -al pronunciar esta interrogante se sonroja de abajo hacia arriba, -la bañera… donde Ikuto se baña… des…, -empieza a imaginárselo…

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡¿qué rayos estoy pensando?, -se escucha hasta afuera de la casa.

-jajajajaja, -se ríe el tsukiyomi al ver la reacción de su amada Amu.

-¡HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SALÍ! AUUUU, -se escucha una pequeña vocecilla tras de Ikuto, quien al escucharlo voltea despacio temiéndose… exactamente eso…

Un nuevo Shugo Chara había aparecido, un guardián muy parecido a Yoru, pero su cola y orejas eran las de un lobito y su color blanco, llevaba puesto un trajecito plateado con la cruz que lleva en el pecho negra.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Por fin dejaste salir tu parte noble y leal! ¡Auuuu!, -se presenta el guardián, -¡Mi nombre es Asa! ¡Y soy el otro guardián Chara de Ikuto!, -cierra los ojos emocionadísimo.

-¡¿qué quieres decir con que eres el otro guardián Chara de Ikuto? Nya!, -vuela molesto hacia él Yoru

-etto… exactamente lo que acabas de decir, -le dice con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿qué?... ¿qué?..., -parpadea mientras suda a mares el joven Tsukiyomi.

-¡Vamos Ikuto hagamos Chara Nari! ¡White Wolf!, -levanta los bracitos como si fuera a transformarse, pero cae al piso arrastrado por la gravedad mientras Ikuto aún trata de asimilar las palabras del recién aparecido.

Continuará…

-¿Así que los guardianes Chara de Ikuto ahora son DOS? Woa! Y sus nombres quedan muy bien Asa y Yoru que simbolizan al día y a la noche, creo que son las dos personalidades que describen muy bien a Ikuto, -la voz de Amu.

-sí… tómale más importancia a lo del chara… y deja de lado lo del beso…, -se escucha tenebrosa la voz de Utau.

-Yo pensé que ya no lo querías de esa forma… etto…

-¡Eso no le quita que sea mi amado hermanito! ¡Hinamori Amu!

Shugo Chara AGAIN capítulo 4 "Shugo" ¡Sólo mírenlo! ¡Digo léanlo!

Notas:

Holas! Woa! Un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes leen este fic de Shugo! Con especial atención a Barby, Izumi Miyu O.O, amiga, me pasé por tu fic de los tiempos del cólera pero no he tenido la oportunidad de terminar de leer el cap, pero me encantó, te daré mis opiniones pronto!, Nekita-chin, jaja, gracias por los rr, pues si ya merecían ser parejita oficial xD, Majo-Chwan!, wiii, me emociona mucho que sigas este fic, a mi también me gusta mucho la serie así que se merecía un ficcito reee bueno xD, Dipi-chan, aquí está la conti que pediste xD.

Matta ne!


	4. Shugo

La noche con su imponente vestimenta grisácea y a la vez clara iluminada por los rayos penetrantes de la luna, se siente la soberana de la estancia, sin embargo… dentro aquella pequeña casa… que aún se mantiene en pie, no importando que tan fuerte haya soplado el viento de oleadas negras sobre ella; la luz amarilla de una vela parpadea cual bailara al ritmo de la música que se escucha de su interior…

Las majestuosas ondas musicales se deslizan juguetonas sobre el aire que se respira, el violín es entonado perfectamente por el artista, que lo empuña con suma maestría, cuyo rostro no se logra identificar debido al mismo juego de luces destilantes dentro de aquella habitación.

Acompañándolo, la voz hermosa de una joven mujer, cuya fas es adornada por algunos cabellos rosas que caen sobre sus hombros caídos discretos de su pequeña coleta, detallada sobre su tersa nuca al verla de espaldas.

La la la uta wo utao

kao age kokoro no mama

utao

akirame ja ikenai

dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai

yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte

watashi dake no michi ga aru

shinijiru no sahon ta sa, -se observa entonces como su mano acaricia el pequeño rostro de alguien más… una pequeña bebé de algunos meses de nacida, que juega con sus dedos, de cortos cabellos violetas y hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Onee-chan!, -interrumpe el momento una niña de cabellos castaños claros, sujetados en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza; se ha parado en el lumbral de la puerta y la mira emocionada.

-Ami…, -se paran en seco ambos intérpretes para recibirla.

-perdona, -le sonríe, es sólo que tenía tiempo sin escucharlos así de juntos, me da mucho gusto, su canción es hermosa.

Los rostros de ambos son enfocados por la sonrisa, que se muestra tras las palabras de la castaña.

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 4 "Shugo"

Los dueños de Humpty lock y Dumpty key están sentados en el sofá de la casa de la chica Hinamori, la primera ciertamente ansiosa por lo la plática que están a punto de tener con sus amigos, mientras el segundo se ve envuelto en el dilema de quitarse encima o no a su nuevo Shugo Chara que se restriega contra su mejilla, mientras Yoru lo hala hacia atrás para que lo suelte.

-Me parece demasiado intrigante eso del nuevo guardián Chara…, -lo mira sorprendido Tadase.

-No es algo fácil de asimilar…, -responde seco y hasta podría decirse que cortante el joven Tsukiyomi.

El rubio recibe el comentario con una gota al lado de su cabeza, por lo que decide comenzar con la "sesión" en su rol como rey.

-Muy bien ya que nos encontramos todos a quienes nos compete la situación, damos por iniciada la reunión con el tema de el secuestro de Kiseki por los "enviados de la persona denominada El Padre", -habla mientras mira a todos los presentes frente a él; Utau junto a Kukai, Yaya, quien lo mira con una gota en la cabeza, -no tienes que ser tan formal ahora Tadase, -Rima y Nagihiko y sus respectivos charas.

-jaja es su forma de ser, es imposible que el King cambie, -le apoya su amigo de la estrella.

-etto…, -se sonroja y se lleva la mano tras la cabeza.

-Tadase…, -le llama Ikuto y lo mira serio, recordándole lo importante de la situación, pero más que regresarlo a la realidad, provoca que la tristeza se apodere nuevamente de su rostro seguida de un leve suspiro.

Al notarlo Amu interviene, -Tadase-kun…, -le llama para que voltee a ella, y así lo hace, -estamos aquí para encontrar una solución… y estoy segura de que así será… todos estamos aquí, -le sonríe.

-Amu-chan…, -asiente. –recordando lo acontesido…, -voltea de lleno hacia los demás iniciando debidamente la reunión, las personas que aparecieron, llamaron a su jefe, si es que eso es… "El padre", me pareció algo sumamente extraño o hasta extravagante para hacerse llamar, pero noté… que Kiseki y Dia sabían de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-¡¿Día?, -se sorprende Utau, -¿es verdad eso Amu?

-Será mejor que ella misma nos lo explique a todos, -dice sacando de su bolsa el huevo dorado, que enseguida se abre y deja salir al resplandor de Amu.

-A mi… me pareció muy extraño… que ninguno de los demás lo recordara… tal vez porque estuvieron muy poco tiempo en contacto con él…

-¿en contacto?, -pregunta la misma Amu

-En la vía del arcoíris… la persona que nos brindó una figura para poder aparecer como el supuesto YO de los niños… Shugo… nuestro padre.

-¿Shugo?..., -parpadea el joven Hotori.

-¿Shugo es una persona?, -se sorprende Amu

-¡¿Cómo que los Shugo charas son hijos de Shugo?, -está anonadada Yaya.

-¿No se supone que los guardianes Chara aparecen por el deseo de los corazones?, -sigue el interrogatorio la chica pelirosa

-claro… pero la persona que pone el huevo en el corazón es Otou-sama…, -cierra los ojos cual pensara Dia.

-pero si eso es verdad…, -interviene Ikuto, -ese sujeto aún sigue "trabajando"…, -voltea entonces hacia Asa, quien al sentirse blanco de todas las miradas se apena y vuela a esconderse tras la espalda de Ikuto.

-¡No tiene por qué mirarme así!-Auuu…. Lo único que yo quiero es que la lealtad en el corazón de Ikuto sea vista por todo el mundo…, -responde sintiéndose entrometido hasta cierto punto.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario…, -se acerca a él Yoru

-Yo lo hice…, -responde serio el peliazul y se levanta del asiento, dejando nuevamente a expensas al recién aparecido chara.

-¡Ikuto!, -le reprende Amu

El mencionado mira fijamente al pequeño por algunos segundos, para luego bajar la mirada decepcionado, -lo siento… pero yo no lo creo.

El lobito abre grandes los ojos ante sus palabras.

-Esa clase de sentimientos… nunca han estado dentro de mi corazón… después de todo soy sólo un gato callejero… no comprendo como sería… depender de algo… o de alguien…, -tras su comentario la pelirosa lo observa sorprendida, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

-Y el hecho de que aparezcas justo cuando somos atacados por ese tal padre… no termina de encajar…

-Ya veo…, -cierra los ojos tristes mientras su huevo lo envuelve y seguidamente es rodeado por las manos de Nanami, quien como llamada por el destino obsesivo con los encuentros aparece ante ellos ante la sorpresa de todos y una ceja arqueada y ojos entrecerrados del Tsukiyomi.

-Que astuto Tsukiyomi Ikuto…, -les brinda el saludo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras sostiene al huevo de Asa en las manos, la peliroja deja ir al lado de los protagonistas a Kiseki, quien en un segundo y sin dudar la abandona para tirarse sobre el pecho de Tadase, quien lo recibe en un abrazo.

-¡Kiseki!

La peliroja en un segundo da un salto hacia afuera de la casa de Amu y queda parada sobre uno de los postes del tendido eléctrico, al seguirla todos los guardianes y sus charas están ya afuera guiados perfectamente a la trampa si es que así se lo hubiera propuesto.

-A decir verdad este pequeñín se había escapado de las manos del padre…, -lo toma con una mano y pone el huevo a flotar a su lado.

-¡No permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño a los huevos que no tienen la culpa de nada!, -la sentencia Amu, -¡Mi propio corazón! ¡Abrete!

-¡Si se trata de eso nosotros también!, -le apoyan sus amigos.

-¡Boku no Kokoro!, -la voz de Tadase

-¡Ore no Kokoro!, -es Kukai

-¡Atashi no Kokoro!, -Utau

-¡Atashi no Kororo!, -Rima

-¡Yaya no Kokoro mo!, -la voz de Yaya

-¡Unlock!, -se escucha al unísono y da la antesala para la aparición de:

-¡Chara Nari! ¡Amulet Heart!

-¡Chara Nari Platinum Royal!

-¡Chara Nari Sky Jack!

-¡Chara Nari Seraphyc Charm!

-¡Chara Nari Clown Drop!

-¡Chara Nari Dear Baby!

-¡IIIKUUUTOO!, -se escucha desesperada la voz de Yoru inmediatamente han acabado las transformaciones, por lo que inmediatamente Amulet Heart voltea hacia el gatito que ha gritado y sus pupilas se dilatan al máximo al notar lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué tienes Nya?, ¡¿por qué nosotros no nos transformamos también? ¡¿Ikuto te encuentras bien Nya?, -pregunta mientras vuela a su alrededor tras éste haber caído arrodillado al piso con la misma opresión en el pecho que la vez anterior, su respiración se ha perturbado y luce muy agitado.

Amu no puede evitar no relacionar la sucesión de eventos con la aparición de una X en su transformación, y así fue… nota entonces como su Amulet Heart que se había transformado normalmente ha adquirido la coloración grisácea nuevamente.

-Amu-chan…, -la ven preocupadas Miki Y Su.

La atmósfera de preocupación es interrumpida por el sonido de algo caer al piso de forma brusca, al guiarse por el sonido, Amulet X Heart que ya estaba bastante perturbada por los acontecimientos se lleva la horrible sorpresa de ver ante sus ojos como Platinum Royal se ha desplomado contra el piso perdiendo así su transformación…

-¡Tadase-kun!, -corre hacia él, mientras Ikuto la observa del otro lado y baja la mirada agotado, para en un momento sorprenderse al sentir como la mano de Nanami está acariciando su mejilla y es rodeado por su otro brazo tras su espalda.

Continuará…

-Espero que Tadase-kun se recupere pronto… ¿Por qué no despierta?... y… momento… ¡¿Qué haces tú tocando de esa forma a MI Ikuto?

-¡Tranquila Amu-chan!, -la anima Ran

-Ran… ¿te encuentras bien? No te escuché hablar en el capítulo…

-Es que tú te transformaste otra vez en eso…, -se escucha su voz molesta

-¡Pero no es mi culpa! T.T

Shugo Chara AGAIN, capítulo 5 "El rey" ¡Sólo léanlo!


	5. El rey

En capítulos anteriores…

-¡Lo Sabía todos decían que Hinamori Amu había cambiado en estos últimos meses, pero sigue siendo tan genial y sexy como siempre ha sido!, -se escucha la voz de una chica, aparentemente la gente seguía teniéndola en la mira aún y cuando ella ya no lo creía de tal forma, después de haberse graduado de la academia Seiyo los rumores sobre su magnífica personalidad seguían fructificando incluso más que antes.

-¡Su novio es mayor y es genial y sexy como ella! ¡Kyaaa!

=0000=

-¿Qué pasó Tadase?, -se preocupa también Ikuto y pregunta mientras coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rey.

-Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos…, -se escucha tras su espalda la voz de un joven, lo que rápidamente le activó Chara nari con Yoru, apareciendo en un segundo con su traje de batalla sin dar tiempo a la secuencia de transformación.

-El estúpido gato callejero… lo mira despectivamente el recién aparecido.

Un joven de piel blanca muy clara cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados que caían sobre su frente cual flotaran por su tersura que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de sus iris plateados y fríos, llevaba un traje del mismo tono que sus ojos, pero superándolo en transparencia, además de los brazaletes que llevaba en ambos brazos y cuello.

=0000=

-A…Amu-chan…, -se escucha entonces la voz débil de Ran, -no sigas…

-¿Seguir?, -es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido con su transformación…, mirando hacia abajo nota como su traje rosa se ha coloreado de gris, con los adornos negros. En un acercamiento a su visera se aprecia la aparición de una X sobre el corazón que la adorna.

Los quejidos de Ikuto la traen de vuelta a la realidad, al verlo tan débil entre sus brazos recuerda lo que le sucedió en los días que estaba bajo la esclavitud del violín por EASTER, -Ikuto… no tolera la energía negativa… de los huevos X… yo…, -levanta su mano derecha y la mira incrédula aún sin soltar al Tsukiyomi.

=0000=

-¡HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SALÍ! AUUUU, -se escucha una pequeña vocecilla tras de Ikuto, quien al escucharlo voltea despacio temiéndose… exactamente eso…

Un nuevo Shugo Chara había aparecido, un guardián muy parecido a Yoru, pero su cola y orejas eran las de un lobito y su color blanco, llevaba puesto un trajecito plateado con la cruz que lleva en el pecho negra.

=0000=

La atmósfera de preocupación es interrumpida por el sonido de algo caer al piso de forma brusca, al guiarse por el sonido, Amulet X Heart que ya estaba bastante perturbada por los acontecimientos se lleva la horrible sorpresa de ver ante sus ojos como Platinum Royal se ha desplomado contra el piso perdiendo así su transformación…

-¡Tadase-kun!, -corre hacia él, mientras Ikuto la observa del otro lado y baja la mirada agotado, para en un momento sorprenderse al sentir como la mano de Nanami está acariciando su mejilla y es rodeado por su otro brazo tras su espalda.

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 5 "El rey"

-_Estoy seguro que sus deseos serán cumplidos eficazmente, -proclama Akio, quien arrodillado ante la sombra negra de un ser, mira hacia el suelo comprometido con sus palabras, -voy a sacar esa tristeza de una vez… de su corazón mi señor…_

_-Tu siempre estás dispuesto a todo por mi… no hay duda… de que se trata de una verdadera fortuna, -le habla la sombra con una voz de joven, mientras coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro._

_-Eso es algo lógico mi señor… puesto que usted… para mí…para mi ama usted es…, -levanta el rostro para encontrar sus plateados ojos con los de la persona con quien habla, un par de fijos orbes dorados y alargados, cubiertos por varios mechones lacios azul marino, mirada que casi inmediatamente pronunciadas las palabras del joven, se pierde en la nada, como si sus palabras le trajeran a la mente recuerdos extremadamente dolorosos._

_-¡Perdónelo mi señor!, -se alarma Nanami al ver el semblante adoptado por el rostro del joven ojidorado y sale nuevamente del interior del cuerpo de su hermano, cual espíritu poseedor, sin embargo su intromisión a los ojos del "señor" de Akio, no se ve bienvenida, más por el adorno extraño a su conjunto, llevaba un parche negro sobre el ojo derecho._

_-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca aparezcas frente a mi?, -se levanta de golpe de lo que parece ser un trono en medio de aquella oscuridad en la que se encontraba sentado._

En la actualidad, la joven peliroja ha deslizado sigilosamente su mano sobre la mejilla del chico Tsukiyomi, mientras con el otro brazo lo rodea delicadamente tras su espalda, entonces coloca su mejilla contra la de Ikuto y cierra los ojos. –La pertenencia más preciada…, -habla para si misma aún en esa extraña posición para el joven peliazul.

Mientras Amu ha llegado junto a Tadase, Rima al ver la situación corre con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de Nanami mientras arroja sus bolos al aire.

-¡Juggling Party!, -seguidamente el ataque de la Clown Drop se dirige a máxima velocidad en dirección de Nanami, pero es interrumpido a su paso por Akio, quien al elevar su mano hacia ella, los hace caer en unos segundos hacia el piso, -¡¿Qué?, -se sorprende de sobremanera Rima.

-¡Si ese es el caso yo también ayudaré Rima-chan!, -apunta con sus dedos hacia Akio la chica de Chara Nari Dear Baby, -¡Vamos, vamos Patitos!, -los patos salen con rostro de enojo en dirección del chico plateado, pero se espantan al ver su rostro de seriedad con el que iba a recibirlos y extendiendo sus alas de murciélago nuevamente, sin revelar el nombre de su Chara Nari saca de su espalda una flecha e invocando un arco y da un salto poniéndolas directamente en el blanco y dispara, -¡Zephyr wave!

-¡Juggling!, -empieza a invocar nuevamente Rima, pero su conjuro es interrumpido por el sonido de una espada desviando la dirección de la flecha, la cual se estrella contra el piso provocando una gran explosión que manda a volar a Amu y Tadase que estaban un poco más atrás, seguidamente el sonido de una patineta chocando contra el piso les llama la atención de nuevo al campo de batalla que se ha formado.

El viento sopla moviendo la larga cabellera del chico que ha aparecido frente a las chicas junto a la estela celeste que cubre al poseedor del arma filosa.

-¡Beat Jumper!, -abre grandes los ojos Rima ¡Nagi!, -sus ojos se convierten en estrellas al verlo, para enseguida volverse rayas y puntos, -¿se puede saber en donde estabas?

-Todo fue culpa mía… lo distraje un momento para que pudiéramos observar la situación, -menciona seriamente como es su costumbre el chico de ojos azules recién llegado.

-Kairi…, -la mirada de Yaya se topó enseguida con la del Samurai, quien le sonríe mientras cierra los ojos para ella.

-¡Chicos!, -llega corriendo a su lado Kukai, -¡Utau intentará dominarlos con el Angel Cradle! Debemos estar listos por si intentan escapar…, -voltea nuevamente hacia Akio.

Momentos después la canción de Seraphyc Charm empieza a escucharse, la atmósfera se llenó sin duda alguna de paz, mientras las plumas recorren la estancia con su purificación…

Sin embargo aquellos dos parecían más bien disfrutar del espectáculo, mientras Ikuto en manos de Nanami empieza a recuperar las fuerzas tras su canto.

-¡UTAAUU-CHAN!, -interrumpe la técnica la pequeña voz de Eru, sacando a la chica ángel de su concentración.

-¡Amu-chan!, ¡Amu-chan está sintiéndose mal con tu canto!, -se sale de ella en forma de espíritu.

-¡¿Qué?, -voltea entonces hacia donde se encontraban Amu y Tadase, encontrando a Amulet Heart exactamente como decía Eru, estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo del pequeño rey, tratando de no caer sobre él. –Amu…

-¡Amu-chan qué pasa?, -la observan preocupadas Miki y Su.

-No tengo idea… quería que Tadase-kun reaccionara… pero no despierta… ha pasado ya un rato.., -tiembla tratando de sostenerse a si misma. Pero en un segundo su transformación se desvaneció, tirando a Ran inconsciente hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Amu se desorbitaron y calló al lado de Tadase.

-¡AMU!, -se escucha por parte de las voces de todos.

-Era de esperarse…, -llama la atención Akio, -después de todo… ella ha perdido su fortuna…, -desaparece del lugar en el que ha permanecido todo el tiempo para aparecer frente a Amu y Tadase, tomando a este último entre sus brazos.

-¡King!, -desenvaina rápidamente su Katana el Samurai Soul.

-El rey… la persona que mi señor necesita para recuperar su tesoro… nadie más podría que alguien con una determinación como la suya, -desaparece ante sus ojos temblorosos tras estas últimas palabras, lo mismo que Nanami, lo que Ikuto percibe al sentirse liberado de su abrazo. Con la mirada ciertamente triste por lo que acaba de suceder se levanta y camina diligente en dirección de Amu.

Mientras lo hace, los demás pierden su transformación y miran la escena igualmente tristes.

El Tsukiyomi ha llegado al lado de Amu y se ha arrodillado junto a ella, al levantarla un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, lo que sorprende el rostro del peliazul, pero enseguida le hace enfurecer.

=00000=

-¿Lo recuerdas no? El sentimiento de traición que sentiste cuando él volvió… y ella no dudó en seguirle…, -habla el propio "Señor" en persona, a un Tadase sentado sobre una especie de trono en medio de la oscuridad, su mirada está borrosa y perdida, cual hubiera entrado en un estado de letargia.

Los ojos dorados se dirigen a la ventana iluminada por la luz de la luna resplandeciente, aquel único filtro de luz… en la guarida de los gatos callejeros…, un poco de iluminación sobre su rostro deja ver con más claridad sus cabellos azulados marineros de entre los cuales un par de orejas gatunas se divisan.

-No te preocupes Ikuto… pronto te traeré de nuevo…, -cierra los ojos tras su última frase.

En un último acercamiento a Tadase, se logra observar como en su interior Kiseki permanece dormido, mientras la coloración gris lo envuelve a él también.

-El padre se pondrá feliz también…, -abre los ojos nuevamente.

Continuará…

Shugo Chara AGAIN capítulo 6 "Violinista solitario", ¡Sólo léanlo!


	6. Violinista solitario parte 1

Todos los niños poseen un huevo dentro de sus almas, el huevo de sus corazones, aquellos que aún sin ser vistos, los conocen desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que realmente son, sus verdaderos YO. El deseo anhelado, un día les da nacimiento, bajo el sentimiento más puro de la felicidad y la esperanza de un cambio en sus vidas, aquel que se llevará acabo por ellos mismos a través de su esfuerzo… sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos son enfocados de manera incorrecta, la luz de los huevos se pierde… junto con la de los niños…

Han pasado dos años desde el último incidente… desde aquel entonces nunca estuvimos en contacto con la energía negativa nuevamente… las X marcadas sobre los huevos habían quedado rezagadas en el pasado, como parte de la tinta con que alguna vez se escribió su historia… nunca imaginé… que la causante de su regreso a nuestras vidas… fuera precisamente yo…, -se escucha la voz de Amu. –Amulet X heart…

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 6 "Violinista Solitario" Primera parte

Dos visitantes esporádicos se encontraban alojados en aquel techo que resguardaba de la intemperie y sus oleajes a la antigua casa de los Tsukiyomi, aún y cuando el llamativo instrumento de cuerdas se encontraba en reposo a los pies de su dueño, su sonido era audible a los conductos auditivos de los espectadores intelegibles, como si el espíritu de aquel ser desbordara tanta magia por si solo que las ondas relacionadas a su corazón se transmitiesen sin necesidad de empuñarlo. La melodía melancólica y al mismo tiempo impotente se apoderó del espacio.

Aquellas largas pestañas oscuras permanecen adornando la faz tranquila del joven, quien con sus orbes inexpuestos a la luz por el cerrar de sus párpados, los deja ver en un segundo de destella cual si en ellos se hubiera capturado la esencia de la coloración del paisaje celestino frente a él.

Para entonces su fiel acompañante se despierta de igual modo y vuela sobre su rostro.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Ikuto?, -lo mira aún preocupado.

-No soy yo el problema Yoru…, -se sienta sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a su preocupación por él.

-Eso lo dices porque te trajiste a Amu para acá… ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a cuidar de ella Nya?, -re reclama agitando sus brazos como es su costumbre.

-No podía llevarla a su casa en ese estado…, -adopta pose pensativa, -sus padres… su madre se hubiera preocupado…, -explica recordando el rostro de la señora Hinamori.

-Es verdad… eso habría agravado el problema Nya…, -se lleva una de sus patitas al mentón mientras analiza.

Entonces el chico se levanta, quedando parado sobre el techo de su casa, en un segundo el viento que había estado pasivo sopló fuerte, como si con eso le brindara la bendición de seguir luchando sacude sus cabellos lacios contra sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación…

La chica de cabellos pálidos yacía recostada sobre las almohadas que en las noches se impregnaban con el aroma de los cabellos del Tsukiyomi, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero es una lástima… aún inconsciente no podía apreciar el valioso momento que rozaba sobre su faz silenciosa.

Sus guardianes Chara la observaban dormir desde el interior de sus huevos que habían sido colocados sobre la mesita de al lado de la cama, Ran, quien había despertado hace pocos minutos luce aún somnolienta y bosteza.

-En verdad… quiero que Amu-chan ya despierte…, -la mira preocupada Miki.

-Es que fue algo… tan extraño… que estoy segura que la misma Amu-chan se asustó, -explica la porrista.

-Sólo espero que lo que esté pasando por su mente ahora, sean lindos sueñitos, -termina la conversación Su.

Día estaba para entonces ya encerrada dentro de su dorado huevo.

Ante los ojos de las tres Charas, la imagen se va haciendo cada vez más borrosa al paso que sus párpados se cierran exhaustos, cerrando la escena en la completa oscuridad.

-¿Do… Dónde estoy?..., -la voz de la chica con 4 guardianes se divisa en medio de aquella en la que han cerrado los ojos las chicas segundos antes.

En un parpadeo, la oscuridad entera se disipa como en un estallido de viento contra ella, haciendo volar sus cabellos y ropas, dejando a la vista el Royal Garden.

-¡¿Qué?, -se anima a correr tras reconocer la estancia. Y así llega a su interior, en donde se encuentran los guardianes antes del momento de su graduación, se distinguen claramente Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko y junto a ellos Kairi, Kukai, Utau e incluso Ikuto, junto a los niños cada uno de sus guardianes la miran felices.

-¡Chicos!, -se alegra de sobremanera Amu, -Nunca pensé que volveríamos aquí… estoy realmente tan feliz de poder estar con ustedes, -incluso sus mejillas se sonrojan. -¡Tadase-kun! ¡Estás bien!, -pronuncia tales palabras que en ese momento carecen de sentido.

Aún y cuando ella les habla, los guardianes y sus acompañantes no se mueven, permanecen sonriéndole como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?, -parpadea extrañada.

-¿Todo sería mucho más fácil así no lo crees?, -tras estas palabras pronunciadas por la voz de Amu cool and Spicy, la imagen desaparece regresando nuevamente a la oscuridad que estaba en un principio.

-Esa voz…, -voltea despacio hacia la dirección en que la escucho, justo detrás de ella, topándose con la falsa Amu, de la que aún en estos días no ha podido escapar…, la chica la observa con una ceja arqueada y la cabeza ladeada a la derecha, la mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe burlona.

-¿qué significa esto?..., -abre grandes los ojos la Hinamori.

-Te mostré lo que realmente anhelas… pero la imagen se derrumbó demasiado rápido… no eres capaz de mantener tus decisiones o de siquiera pensar en luchar por ellas… es por eso que nos ha pasado todo esto Amu…, -la mira seria.

-¿Nos ha pasado?..., -la mira con ojos temblorosos, -¡Hablas como si tu y yo fuéramos dos personas distintas!, pero eso no es verdad… ¡Yo soy la que dice mentiras a la gente para que me crean diferente!, -cierra los ojos asustada.

-Todas nosotras… somos parte de tu yo… pero al mismo tiempo… somos nosotras mismas… eso es algo que ya deberías haber comprendido…, seremos tú en el momento que nos aceptes y todas juntas formemos parte de un solo ser… pero mientras tanto… las personalidades seguirán saliendo de ti… como yo…

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras "como yo", Amu abre los ojos esperando que el mal sueño se disipe, pero lo que encuentra es a una guardián Chara frente a ella. Toda su tonalidad era grisácea con negro, cabellos grises sueltos, ojos negros, un vestidito gris, con una X en su frente, sin ningún otro adorno.

-yo soy tu personalidad inconforme…

-¿Es por ti que…la x?..., -no puede terminar de pronunciar las palabras, ya que está siendo traída a la realidad de vuelta por el joven Tsukiyomi, quien la mueve asustado, su voz le llega de poco a poco hasta que se vuelve clara a sus oídos.

-¡Amu!, ¡Amu!, -escucha y abre lentamente los ojos, lo que primero que observa es el preocupado rostro de Ikuto que al verla despertar se alivia.

-Ikuto…, -lo observa por unos segundos, mismos en los cuales las lágrimas se perfilan en los bordes bajos de sus ojos y se derraman acaudaladas, por lo que por si sola se sienta y enterrando su rostro en el pecho del peliazul lo abraza con fuerza. Así mismo el chico, que en un principio se sorprendió por tal acto, seguidamente la abraza delicado, mostrándole que está con ella, deja una de sus manos tras la espalda de la chica, mientras la otra la pasa lentamente sobre sus cabellos, acariciándole la cabeza para que se tranquilice. Después de todo… sólo ella sabía que era lo que había pasado que la tenía así.

A los pocos minutos de estar en esa posición parece que el ritual de caricias de Ikuto, dio resultado, puesto que la chica se levantó de su pecho y lo miró fijamente, aún con las lágrimas estancadas en sus ojos y con la mano del chico sobre su cabeza, quien al notar las primeras, la retira de sus cabellos y las limpia con su pulgar.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?..., -pregunta con su acostumbrado rostro adorable.

El intento que hace por sonreír para él, mueve hasta ridículamente los músculos en su rostro, cosa que la apena y llevando una de sus manos hacia sus ojos, se limpia por si misma el residuo lagrimal que aún quedaba, -por fin… creo que empiezo a comprender lo que está pasando, -lo mira cálida dándole a entender que ha vuelto, -no pongas esa cara que me da cosa…, -voltea de reojo hacia el lado contrario de él para no toparse con su mirada azul.

Ikuto no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acto, -¿entonces con qué cara quieres que te mire?, -pregunta quitando su rostro de preocupación y mirándola divertido como era su costumbre en los momentos de liberar tensiones.

-Siempre me preguntas… qué es lo que tienes que hacer… o como actuar…sabes que tú puedes hacer lo que gustes, -lo mira sonrojada en medio de su cansancio, -después de todo… esa es tu forma de ser, -cierra los ojos por un instante, pero los mismos son abiertos rápidamente cuando su cuerpo es inundado por una sensación… tan cálida y a la vez… la ponía tan nerviosa que se agitaba. Los labios de Ikuto estaban besando los suyos, podía sentirlo tan cercano… que incluso el ritmo con que se movía su pecho al respirar le parecía acogedor, cerró los ojos y en un segundo sus brazos se posicionaron en el cuerpo del joven artista, una mano sobre su cuello y la otra pasada bajo su brazo llegaba a su ancha espalda, posición que en un segundo les hizo perder el equilibrio y caer tumbados uno sobre el otro sobre la cama del Tsukiyomi.

Se miran sorprendidos al notarse la comprometedora escena de la que eran protagonistas, la respiración de Amu se agitaba cada vez más, cosa que Ikuto sentía de lleno al percibir el contacto que hacían sus pectorales con los pequeños pechos de Amu, su delicado y plano abdomen estaba completamente soterrado bajo su figura atrapada bajo aquella chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta. Se sintió… por qué no decirlo… asustado…, entonces trató de levantarse, pero fue detenido por la misma Amu, quien aún lo sostenía del cuello y espalda, entonces se miran sonrojados.

Entonces es Ikuto quien la agarra fuerte y la oprime contra su pecho, sentándose sobre la cama y dejándola a ella encima suyo, tratando de tranquilizarse, entonces voltea hacia la canasta donde duermen las charas y con exhalando gratitud nota que siguen dentro de sus huevos.

-¡Oye!, -empieza a sentir que se ahoga la chica Hinamori y agita sus brazos para que la suelte, cosa que sorprende al Tsukiyomi y la suelta mientras se ríe despreocupado ante los ojos llenos del fuego de Amu, -Ikuuto…

Al sentir la oleada de maldad que cubría a la chica, la abraza nuevamente y se recuesta sobre la cama, disipando sus ánimos por matarlo luego de que él casi la mata a ella.

Han quedado finalmente acostados sobre la cama, Ikuto extiende su brazos derecho, sobre el cual reposa la cabeza de Amu.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Ya tengo hambre!, -llega volando hacia él Yoru

-¿te parece si comemos algo?, -pregunta el peliazul a su querida acompañante quien aún lo observa muy concentrada, podría decirse que hasta perdida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba acostada a su lado… sobre su brazo… el olor de su colonia era tan agradable que hacia que la belleza de su rostro pareciera aún más infinita de lo que le parecía de por si.

-¿Amu?..., -pregunta nuevamente el chico.

-¡¿Eh?, -se sale de sus pensamientos con completo asombro y del susto se cae del otro lado de la cama.

¡Puuuf!

-¿qué?... ¿qué pasa?..., -se asoma sobre la cama ciertamente apenada, por lo que Ikuto la mira muy profundo.

-¡No te me quedes viendo así! ¡Pervertido!, -le grita sumamente furiosa y nerviosa.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado… de quien es realmente el pervertido aquí… me pregunto si quedarte mirando con lujuria la cara de la gente no es perversión…, -le devuelve la estocada.

-¡Yo no te estaba viendo con lujuria!, -se levanta molesta.

-¿entonces si me estabas viendo?, -se ríe a carcajadas.

Estaban en eso… cuando la luz eléctrica empezó a fallar, llegando y yéndose por segundos.

-¿Qué?, -vuelve a la seriedad Amu.

Seguidamente una gran explosión en las afueras de la casa, la cual hizo temblar los alrededores, les advirtió que algo nuevo estaba por pasar…

-Tú quédate aquí…, iré a ver de qué se trata, -prácticamente ordena Ikuto y al instante Yoru se ha colgado de su espalda para que no le deje.

-¡No! ¡espera!, -le agarra de la mano, -¡Yo también voy!, -lo mira comprometida.

El chico duda por unos instantes pero finalmente asiente.

-Si es lo que creo que es… el Chara Nari que debo usar es…, -voltea entonces hacia sus huevos.

-¡Descuida Amu-chan! ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor!, -se destapa automáticamente el huevo de Ran, seguido del de las demás.

-Ran…, -la mira y sonríe

Ahora la escena se parte en dos dando lugar a las transformaciones de ambos protagonistas.

-Atashi no Kokoro…, -se enfoca a Amu

-Ore no Kokoro…, -ahora Ikuto

-UNLOCK, -proclaman al unísono.

-¡Chara Nari! ¡Amulet Heart!

-Chara Nari, Black Lynx, -terminan en pose.

-¿Amulet heart?, -llegan rápidamente hacia ella Miki y Su, -¡La X no apareció esta vez!, -celebran ambas mientras se agarran las manos y bailan.

La escena termina en que los dueños de Humpty Lock y Dumpty Key saltan por la ventana de la habitación.

Continuará…

-¡¿Ta…ta… Tadase-kun? ¡NOOOOOO!, -se escucha la voz de Amu

-No hay otro método… por favor compréndelo…, -le habla Amu con ternura a Ikuto

-¡Pero eso es una estupidez! ¡Amu! ¡Amuu!, -grita con todo lo que le da su garganta el Tsukiyomi

-¡Kuro!

-Muri… Muri… Muuuri…jiji…

-El candado se ha…

SHUGO CHARA AGAIN, Capítulo 7 "Violinista solitario" segunda parte, ¡Sólo léanlo!

¡Hola!, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic, jaja dese que vi la serie me quedé con unas ganas enormes de hacerlo y me da mucha alegría que les haya interesado mi idea, especiales saludos a:

-HiiMeKo AnGel NaMiiKaZe

-Nekogirl Amuto, -¡Gracias por tu review!

-Hoshina_Utau 14

-LupiisZs

-Dipi-chan

-Majo-Chwan

-Nekita-chin

-Izumi Miyu O.O

-Barby

Y Marineko-san!

Gracias por todo!


	7. Violinista solitario parte 2

Todos los niños poseen un huevo dentro de sus almas, el huevo de sus corazones, aquellos que aún sin ser vistos, los conocen desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que realmente son, sus verdaderos YO. El deseo anhelado, un día les da nacimiento, bajo el sentimiento más puro de la felicidad y la esperanza de un cambio en sus vidas, aquel que se llevará acabo por ellos mismos a través de su esfuerzo… sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos son enfocados de manera incorrecta, la luz de los huevos se pierde… junto con la de los niños…

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 7 "Violinista solitario" segunda parte.

La atmosfera estaba completamente corrompida por el extraño poder que recubría los alrededores, tras aquellos disturbios que sacaron de su descanso a la chica Hinamori. Parecía que la oscuridad que pesaba sobre los hombros de los presentes cual fuera alguna especie de fuego invisible, se estaba apoderando de toda la estancia, incluido el cielo, que mostrándose opaco, auguraba la llegada de la pronta lluvia.

Amulet Heart y Black Lynx corren hasta donde la energía se siente más fuerte, o al menos eso es lo que parece…

-¿Crees que Rima y los demás lleguen pronto?, -pregunta sintiéndose asustada la protagonista.

-Aunque no pudiste localizarlos a todos, -vuela a su lado Suu mientras el viento ondea su vestido.

-No dudo que los demás no pasen desapercibido esto…, -termina la conversación Ikuto al detener el paso, por lo que Amu y sus charas se detienen tras de él.

La porrista se apoya en el hombro del Tsukiyomi para asomarse hacia adelante y ver por ella misma el motivo de su parada.

Es entonces cuando sus labios se separan lentamente mientras su boca se abre poco a poco por el asombro.

-¿Ta… dase-kun?..., -parpadea, al notar como la figura de un joven de apariencia conocida está sentado en la cima del deslizadero del parque al que han llegado, aunque su rostro sea muy parecido al del chico mencionado, la expresión en su rostro no concuerda en lo absoluto con la descripción de Hotori Tadase. Los cabellos rubios crecidos hasta un poco más debajo de su nuca, se mecieron de golpe con la oleada ventisca que sopló en ese instante.

-cuidado Amu… parece que… ese no es el Tadase que conocemos…, -traga saliva el peliazul y frunce el seño al sentir la ominiosa presencia del rubio.

-¡Ikuto tiene razón! ¡Tadase-kun está despidiendo un poder muy extraño Amu-chan!, -explica Miki.

-Puedo sentir que su corazón… está muy afligido…, -se lleva las manos al pecho Amulet Heart.

-¿Afligido?..., -interviene finalmente en la plática el joven Tadase recién aparecido. –Esa es una descripción demasiado Humana Amu-chan…, -delicadamente se levanta e invocando su báculo entre las manos, este aparece, enseguida el chico está frente a ellos y los mira rígido.

-¿eso crees no es así?..., -la mira profundamente, como si con esa pregunta buscara en ella las respuestas que necesitaba escuchar.

-¿Qué pasó Tadase-kun?, -empieza a caminar hacia él, olvidándose de la precaución que le pidió Ikuto, por lo que el Tsukiyomi se ve en la necesidad de detenerla, interponiéndose entre ambos, por lo que Tadase entrecierra los ojos.

-Gracias a Shugo… he podido comprenderlo finalmente, -explica el rubio viendo a los ojos a Ikuto, -Nada de lo que tu hagas… podrá impedir que yo cumpla con mis objetivos… después de todo… la principal barrera que ha habido en mi vida eres tú… y al derrumbarte frente a mi… nada habrá en este mundo que yo no pueda hacer… ¡Porque ese es mi don! Ser la única persona que vale la pena en este mundo… y por ende… ¡el único que puede gobernarlo!, -grita invocando al instante una espada dorada en su otra mano.

En un segundo estaba detrás de él y aventando a Amu hacia atrás de una patada, salta sobre si mismo hacia atrás, cayendo encima de Ikuto y derribándolo, poniendo una rodilla sobre su pecho mientras apunta con la espada a su garganta, para el momento el chico de cabellos azules lo mira sorprendido al verse derribado.

-Si te mato… ya no habrá nada…, -eleva el cuchillo para enterrárselo al otro joven, cuando es interrumpido por los gritos de Amu.

-¡Espera Tadase-kun!, -grita con las lágrimas inminentes al ver la escena al recién haberse levantado.

-Amu-chan… Aunque digas… que su lado bueno… sobresale para el mundo… no deja de ser un gato negro… que atrae la mala suerte…, yo no quería reconocerlo… pero Ikuto-nii-san es un maldito…, -deja de verla a ella para dirigir su mirada a Ikuto, -desgraciado…

-¡¿Por qué estás diciendo todas esas cosas? ¡¿qué fue lo que te hicieron?, -grita casi al borde de la histeria mientras se acerca.

-Shugo… junto con su poder… me brindo de su luz… vamos Amu-chan… ¡tú también debes liberarte de las ataduras de este ridículo mundo! ¡Y ser lo que realmente eres!

-¿Lo que soy?..., -parece haber tocado su punto clave, al notarse la tristeza de la incertidumbre en el rostro de la Hinamori.

-¡Lo único que debes hacer es morir!, -le grita levantándose rápidamente de Ikuto y dando un brinco se dirige a gran velocidad hacia Amulet Heart, a lo que Amu intenta contrarrestar.

-Debe haber alguna manera…, entonces piensa y parece poner su plan en práctica. -¡Negative Heart! ¡Lock on!, -grita mientras cierra los ojos esperando atinarle aún y cuando sus piernas tiemblan al pensar en quien es el objetivo. -¡Open Heart!

Pero…

La escena de pierde en una pantalla de humo que se expande por el aparente choque de ambos poderes.

Ikuto, Aún confundido por el impacto, parpadea y seguidamente empieza a doblarse sobre si mismo como si algo… estuviera fallando, perdiendo enseguida su transformación, por lo que Yoru exhausto sale volando hacia atrás. Se observan sus azulados ojos aturdidos, mientras de las comisuras de sus labios empiezan a deslizarse largas y gruesas gotas de sangre, que poco a poco forman una hilera espesa que se derrama sobre el suelo a sus pies, mientras baja poco a poco la cabeza para observar por si mismo de donde provenía aquel terrible dolor que había llegado de improvisto, es entonces cuando lo nota, sus pupilas se dilatan casi al instante, tanto incrédulas como furiosas. La espada empuñada por el rey, cual estaca había atravesado su abdomen por debajo de su reborde costal izquierdo.

El guardián Chara que ha caído al suelo, abre los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos tratando de ubicarse nuevamente en el entorno, -¿qué?... ¿qué pasó Nya?..., -entonces recuerda, -¡IKUTO!, -se levanta de golpe y vuela hacia arriba para localizarlo, entonces parece sentirlo y voltea en su dirección, inmediatamente sus dorados ojos se llenan de lágrimas y emprende rápido el vuelo hacia él, -¡NOOOOO! ¡IKUTO! ¡IKUUUTOOOO!

-¡TADASE!, -grita espantado Kiseki desde dentro del rey.

El rubio continúa viendo inquieto la faz del joven de ojos azules, quien al siguiente instante los cierra y cae de rodillas frente a él, mientras Amu permanece perpleja ante lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-No pude abrir su corazón… por eso… Ikuto…, -empieza a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, tratando de decirse a si misma que lo que tiene en frente no es más que la más horrible de las pesadillas.

Seguidamente su Chara Nari llega a su límite y Ran se separa de ella.

-¡Amu-chan! ¡Es debido a su poder!... fue como si lo hubiera succionado… el nuestro…, -trata de explicar su debilidad Ran. Pero Amu no le ha puesto la más mínima atención, aún sintiendo el cansancio recorrer todo su cuerpo, camina lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar con Ikuto y arrodillándose a su lado confirma con sus propios ojos como el metal se enterró en el cuerpo de su amado quien ahora parece no reaccionar aún.

-Intentar servir de escudo… con un cuerpo tan débil como ese…, -lo mira altivo Tadase.

-Ni Miki ni Suu podrán hacer algo contra esto…, -piensa mientras sus cejas se mueven arrítmicas junto a su preocupación. ¡No hay otra opción! ¡Ninguna de ellas es tan fuerte!, -grita ofuscada y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, -no importa lo que pase… si obtengo poder… seguramente…, -empieza a delirar ante sus propias ideas. –Kuro… Kuro… ¡¿Me escuchas?, -cierra los ojos tratando de establecer comunicación aún sin tomar en cuenta que jamás había cambiado su personalidad directamente con ella…

En su interior el Chara de colores oscuros que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, los abre ante su llamado, -Amu-chan…

-¡Atashi no Kokoro! ¡Unlock!, -grita momentos después e invoca su cambio de personalidad, esperando que éste le trajera el poder que necesitaba… sin embargo… la energía de un huevo corrupto…

-No…, -murmura Ikuto entre alientos, -¡AAAMMUUUUU!, -grita con todo lo que le da su garganta el joven Tsukiyomi, mismo que le hace sentir a toda fuerza el dolor de su herida, por lo que se lleva ambas manos hacia ella, pero aún así trata de levantarse para alcanzarla.

La imagen ante sus ojos parecía distorsionarse, el dolor que embargó su alma en ese momento opacó por completo aquel que le produjo la herida en su pecho, de su frente los listones rojos que brotaban de sus adentros empezaron a rodar pasando junto a sus ojos, dando la impresión que de estos últimos brotaban amargas lágrimas de sangre al verla.

Sus orbes azulados se cerraron por el sentimiento de sentirse destruido y seguidamente, las rodillas del muchacho se flexionaron impotentes, cayendo al suelo apenas con la imposición que le daba su cuerpo de necesidad de aire, por lo que respiraba… pero ahora todo… había perdido sentido.

-Mu…ri…, -logra escuchar y se guían por el sonido.

La escena se traslada al otro extremo, los labios de la pelirosada de mueven cual trataran de articular palabra, pero de ellos no brota sonido alguno, más que la formación de una sonrisa irónica para el momento, aún y cuando sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, -todo… es inútil…, -proclama finalmente, -mu…ri…, Muri…, -la exclamación de la falsa esperanza se escucha con la voz aguda de la joven, -¡Muri!, ¡Muri!, -abre finalmente los opacos orbes que han despertado a su transformación de personalidad con Kuro y finalmente se aprecia por completo la imagen que destrozó a Ikuto: Chara Nari Amulet Irresolute. Seguidamente el candado se eleva de su pecho y explota partiéndose en 4 pedazos los cuales salen dispersados rápidamente en todas direcciones y junto con ellos las Charas que han regresado de inmediato a sus huevos.

-¡Chicas!, -se espanta Yoru.

Una rosa roja adorna adornaba su cabeza, mientras sus cabellos lacios ondeaban al aire, la oscuridad que recubría sus ojos no era más que comparable con las manchas del carbón, tan oscuras que no permiten borrar su rastro y de las cuales un par de líneas negras que deslizan hacia sus mejillas, atravesándolas por completo hasta llegar a su mentón, cual se fueran lágrimas que no derramadas han dejado su paso pirograbado por el dolor.

Una minifalda negra ajustada de la cual se desprendían varios cinturones que parecían tirantes colgando hacia un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, un top negro, adornado con muchos zeepers , del cual, como un chaleco corto por adelante y largo por detrás, se dividían dos tiras de la misma tela que llegaban hasta sus pies; un par de guantes negros largos hasta por debajo de sus hombros y que terminaban entre las comisuras de sus dedos. Que hacían conjunto con el par de botas largas de cuero que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y que eran adornadas por muchos cinturones.

La energía negativa que emanaba era demasiada, los ojos del Tsukiyomi se cerraron completamente doblegados por tal magnitud y cayó de lado sobre el piso tanto por la oleada oscura que se asomó del cuerpo de Amulet Irresolute como por la sangre que abandona rápidamente su cuerpo.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto!, -lo mueve Yoru mientras llora.

-Es así como debe ser…, -toma la mano de Amulet Irresolute el joven Tadase mientras con la otra acerca la cabeza de ella para toparla con la suya, -el modo de que estemos juntos… como siempre quisimos…, -cierra los ojos por la excitación y entonces desaparece junto a ella.

Como si el cielo estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para derramar sus lágrimas, las pequeñas gotas empiezan a caer alrededor del joven Tsukiyomi y otras más sobre su rostro, una de las cuales se desliza justo desde su lagrimal… por lo que no se sabe si aquella tenía un sabor salado… o provenía del cielo como las demás… después de todo… no se sabe si los gatos lloran… y menos aquellos negros que atraen la mala suerte…

Continuará…

-¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora? ¡El candado se ha roto! ¡Y las charas han desaparecido!

-No queda más que… ir en su búsqueda

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con que tú eres el tesoro de los siete mares?

Shugo Chara AGAIN, Capítulo 8 "Esmeralda", ¡Sólo léanlo!

Ne… además de leer, recuerda que ¡Debes comentar!

Ya na!


	8. Esmeralda

-No…, -murmura Ikuto entre alientos, -¡AAAMMUUUUU!, -grita con todo lo que le da su garganta el joven Tsukiyomi, mismo que le hace sentir a toda fuerza el dolor de su herida, por lo que se lleva ambas manos hacia ella, pero aún así trata de levantarse para alcanzarla.

La imagen ante sus ojos parecía distorsionarse, el dolor que embargó su alma en ese momento opacó por completo aquel que le produjo la herida en su pecho, de su frente los listones rojos que brotaban de sus adentros empezaron a rodar pasando junto a sus ojos, dando la impresión que de estos últimos brotaban amargas lágrimas de sangre al verla.

Sus orbes azulados se cerraron por el sentimiento de sentirse destruido y seguidamente, las rodillas del muchacho se flexionaron impotentes, cayendo al suelo apenas con la imposición que le daba su cuerpo de necesidad de aire, por lo que respiraba… pero ahora todo… había perdido sentido.

-Mu…ri…, -logra escuchar y se guían por el sonido levantando el rostro hacia ella.

La escena se traslada al otro extremo, los labios de la pelirosada de mueven cual trataran de articular palabra, pero de ellos no brota sonido alguno, más que la formación de una sonrisa irónica para el momento, aún y cuando sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, -todo… es inútil…, -proclama finalmente, -mu…ri…, Muri…, -la exclamación de la falsa esperanza se escucha con la voz aguda de la joven, -¡Muri!, ¡Muri!, -abre finalmente los opacos orbes que han despertado a su transformación de personalidad con Kuro y finalmente se aprecia por completo la imagen que destrozó a Ikuto: Chara Nari Amulet Irresolute. Seguidamente el candado se eleva de su pecho y explota partiéndose en 4 pedazos los cuales salen dispersados rápidamente en todas direcciones y junto con ellos las Charas que han regresado de inmediato a sus huevos.

-¡Amu-chan!, ¡¿Qué es esto?, -se preocupa Miki

-¡AAAMUU-CHAAAN!, -es encerrada en su huevo Ran

-¡¿Amu-chan?, -se asusta Suu

-Amu…, -se entristece Dia.

-¡Chicas!, -se espanta Yoru al ver como los 4 huevos de la chica Hinamori han partido lejos del lugar y termina bajando la mirada entristecido.

La energía negativa que emanaba Amulet Irresolute era demasiada, los ojos del Tsukiyomi se cerraron completamente doblegados por tal magnitud y cayó de lado sobre el piso tanto por la oleada oscura que se asomó del cuerpo de Amulet Irresolute como por la sangre que abandona rápidamente su cuerpo.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto!, -lo mueve Yoru mientras llora.

-Es así como debe ser…, -toma la mano de Amulet Irresolute el joven Tadase mientras con la otra acerca la cabeza de ella para toparla con la suya, -el modo de que estemos juntos… como siempre quisimos…, -cierra los ojos por la excitación y entonces desaparece junto a ella.

Como si el cielo estuviera esperando el momento oportuno para derramar sus lágrimas, las pequeñas gotas empiezan a caer alrededor del joven Tsukiyomi y otras más sobre su rostro, una de las cuales se desliza justo desde su lagrimal… por lo que no se sabe si aquella tenía un sabor salado… o provenía del cielo como las demás… después de todo… no se sabe si los gatos lloran… y menos aquellos negros que atraen la mala suerte…

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 8 "Esmeralda"

-La existencia del supuesto "Yo" de las personas… ¿será capaz realmente de manifestarse como un ser viviente? Y si es así… ¿ese ser pertenece tal y como es a la persona que lo anhela? ¿ó hay algo dentro de él que no concuerda?, probablemente la respuesta esté oculta dentro de las mismas personas, después de todo, el ser humano es la combinación perfecta de todos los secretos a descubrir forjados en este universo y nada excluye que esos secretos formen parte de su vida… una vez sean descubiertos; quizás sea ese el motivo… por el que el padre los creó… pero si esa es la razón… si ese secreto es descubierto… y la persona poseedora del secreto llegara a faltar… el secreto se sentiría destrozado… puesto que ya no sería más un secreto y su existencia vagaría en el vacío del pensamiento y la existencia con respecto a los demás… ya que pertenecía exclusivamente a ese que ahora ya no está…, -se escucha la lectura de la voz de Yaya.

-Ohhh… que complicado está esto…, -cierra el libro mientras su rostro de muestra confundido; estaban todos reunidos en el hospital, en la cafetería.

-¿Tú que opinas de eso Utau? ¿crees que nos servirá de ayuda para rescatar a Tadase y a Hinamori-san?, -pregunta también algo enredado Kukai.

Pero la chica parece completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, distraída a su conversación, sus ojos tiemblan preocupados.

-¿Utau?, -le pone la mano en el hombro el chico estrella, cosa que las saca de sus pensamientos.

-disculpa… ¿pasó algo?, -pregunta con su acostumbrada elegancia.

-¿Aún sigues muy preocupada cierto?..., -la mira preocupado, después de todo, los acontecimientos no son para nada un juego de niños…

La rubia trata de sonreír como puede para borrar esa expresión que por su culpa se ha instalado en el rostro de Souma-kun, pero es imposible, poco a poco los labios se van arrugando, mientras sus cejas se agitan movidas por la tristeza y sus hombros caen por la desesperación, para finalmente llevarse ambas palmas al rostro y cubrir su llanto de sus amigos, cosa que más que sorprenderlos, les hace mirarla resignados y comprensivos.

-¡Amu! ¡Amu es una tonta!, -exclama aún con las manos sobre sus ojos, pero luego las quita para encontrar la mirada comprensiva de Kukai, -¡Yo hablé con ella antes de que todo esto pasara!, ¡le dije que no hiciera nada estúpido!, ¡que yo! Estaba… por ir con ella…, si yo hubiera llegado antes… Ikuto…, -baja la mirada nuevamente. Pero es rápidamente rodeada por los brazos del hermano mayor de los guardianes.

-Ahora de nada sirve buscar culpables… o pensar en los "hubiera"…, lo que hay que hacer ahora es ponerse fuerte para enfrentar lo que viene y así poder apoyar a Ikuto… porque es ahora cuando te va a necesitar Utau…

A todo esto los demás los observan y como si las palabras de Kukai hubieran sido dirigidas a ellos mismos, parecen asimilarlas y buscar en su interior la fuerza de la que habla el chico.

-Amu-chan…, -piensa en ella Nagi

-Amu-chin…, -el recuerdo es de Yaya

-Amu…, -piensa Rima

-King… Hinamori-san…, -cierra los ojos buscando su propio camino del ninja Kairi.

Mientras Musashi, Pepe, Kuzu Kuzu y Daichi vuelan sobre sus cabezas.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de las instalaciones del hospital, cierto chico de cabellos azulados descansa sobre una de aquellas blancas camas, llevaba puesta una bata de tela delgada y fresca.

-En verdad… no sabes como te agradezco todo esto-nya…, -hace reverencia Yoru ante una chica que se encontraba sentada en la silla de visitantes en la habitación del Tsukiyomi.

-No tienes que agradecer nada… después de todo, yo no podía dejar pasar algo como eso… soy una heroína de la justicia, -le sonríe, aún sin ser revelada su identidad. Cosa que lleva al recuerdo de lo que habla el guardián chara de Ikuto.

_-¡Alguien!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Se los pido! ¡Alguien!, ¡Ayúdenme!, -grita desesperado Yoru tratando de mover por si solo a Ikuto, quien mal herido ya había perdido la conciencia._

_-¡Descuida!, ¡La súper y bella chica mágica transformada Choco-tan ha llegado!, -aparece frente al gato, quien al verla se emociona sin importar la ridícula que le haya aparecido su aparición era "alguien" que podía ayudar a salir de ese embrollo._

-Sí…, -habla Yoru ya en la realidad, -pero me sorprende que hayan chicos por ahí que tengan un Shugo Chara… y lo manejen con tanta normalidad…

-La verdad es que cuando el huevo de Nekita nació… me asusté un poco pero… días atrás había tenido un encuentro con una chica que me ayudó a creer en mi misma como la gran protagonista de anime que puedo ser y gracias a ella es que ahora mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, la verdad es que yo soy la sorprendida al notar que hay más gente que tiene ese poder… de la transformación de personalidad…

-Pues ves que hay muchos más Choco-tan, -aparece la llamada Shugo de ella, una gatita blanca con vestidito rosado. –Así como yo soy tu guardián, Yoru es el de este muchacho dormido, -vuela sobre la cabeza del peliazul.

-No le llames así-nya… su nombre es Ikuto…, -le corrige Yoru.

-Con que Ikuto…, -lo observa fijamente la gatita.

-Oye… cambiando de tema…, -le llama la atención Yoru a Chayoko, -¿Así se llama de verdad tu Chara Nari?, -pregunta por su curiosidad que de seguramente le costará una de sus vidas.

-¿La súper y bella chica mágica transformada Choco-tan?, -parpadea ella.

-etto…, -empieza a ponerse nervioso el gato.

-¡Sii!, -responde con corazones en los ojos, cosa que más que darle tranquilidad le hizo caer de cabeza al chara de Ikuto por lo tonto de su afirmación, al menos a su parecer.

En ese instante, parece que los ruidos y murmullos pronunciados a su alrededor han alterado su sueño, y el chico sobre la cama empieza a despertar en sesiones de parpadeos, deja entonces ver sus hermosos ojos azul marino que rápidamente identifican el lugar.

-¿Dónde?..., -empieza a preguntarse, cuando la chica se le ha adelantado y le ha tomado la mano con ambos ojos hechos corazones tras verlo despertar.

-te encuentras en el hospital, yo le ayudé a tu guardián Chara a traerte aquí, -responde tratando de brindarle toda la información que consideró pertinente o al menos la que conocía al respecto de la situación.

-¿Hospit…, -al empezar a hablar los recuerdos le abordaron rápidamente y sus ojos tiemblan asustados, -¡Amu!, -trata de levantarse, pero el dolor de su herida se lo impide.

-¡Tranquilo!, -lo detiene Choco-tan, -sé… que debe haber pasado algo muy feo… pero ahora estoy aquí para ayudarte…

-¡Como la heroína de la justicia que es!, -recalca su chara.

-Gr…gracias…, -responde con gentileza a pesar de su situación.

-¿Qué?..., -se queda extrañada mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?, -pregunta él extrañado.

-No me había percatado… que el color de tus ojos… es diferente…, -parpadea sorprendida, -cosa que al notar Nekita vuela junto a ella para observar el rostro de Ikuto y enseguida se lleva las manos a las mejillas y grita exorbitada, -¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Otou-sama!, ¡Yo sabía que en algún lugar lo había visto! ¡Pero no creía que fuera el padre en persona!, -se tira contra él muy feliz y con las chapitas sonrojadas en sus mejillas.

-¿qué?..., -se extraña Ikuto, -¡Yoru!, -lo llama para que le confirme y explique de lo que están hablando ambas.

Al estar ya frente a él, los ojos del minino se abren grandes y sus pupilas se dilatan, -ellas… tienen razón nya… ¡¿Pero qué te pasó mi lindo Ikuto?, -vuela hacia él y restriega su mejilla contra la del Tsukiyomi.

-¿pero qué quieres decir con eso?, -lo toma con la mano para ponerlo frente suyo nuevamente.

-Tu ojo derecho… se puso verde-nya…, -le explica y es entonces cuando el rostro de Ikuto es completamente enfocado apreciándose el cambio mencionado por su chara.

-¿Pasó algo?... durante la pelea en que fuiste herido, para que pasara algo como esto Ikuto-san?, -trata de buscar explicación Choco-tan.

-Esa respuesta… es algo que sólo yo puedo proporcionarle al mismo Ikuto-sama en este momento…, -la voz de la chica peliroja inunda la habitación y llama su atención hacia el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, Nanami había llegado…

-Tú…, -la reconoce Ikuto.

-¡¿Cómo fue que te permitieron entrar?, -se exalta Chayoko sin siquiera conocerla.

-¿Eh?, -voltea hacia ella Nanami

-Quiero decir… que Ikuto-san debe descansar…, -voltea la mirada hacia el lado contrario sintiéndose avergonzada por tal actitud.

La peliroja se sonríe ante su respuesta, -créeme que no eres la única haciendo fila… además que el juego ya fue ganado por Hinamori Amu…, -le dice aún y cuando tales palabras no podrán ser del todo comprendidas por la chica con orejas de gato.

-¿Hinamori Amu?, -recuerda entonces el nombre de la chica pelirosada que le ayudó la otra vez, -ella… ¿ella conoce a Ikuto-san?, -voltea entonces hacia Ikuto, -¿Tiene ella algo que ver con todo lo que pasó? ¡¿acaso ella también puede transformarse?

-Ya basta de tantas preguntas cuya respuesta es por demás lógica, -le llama la atención Nanami, -más importante… es explicarte la razón por la que estoy aquí.

-si vienes en busca de una pelea…, -trata de reincorporarse Ikuto.

-No… no es nada de eso… vine aquí… porque los acontecimientos ya se están saliendo de control… nunca imaginé que Amu… terminaría convirtiéndose en Amulet Irresolute… eso ya no tiene nada que ver con nuestros planes… ¡Yo no quiero seguir trabajando para algo como eso!, -habla claramente y se acerca más a su cama.

-¿A qué viene todo eso?, -entrecierra los ojos el chico.

-El tesoro de los siete mares… y el amuleto de la fortuna…, -baja la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle, -son las formas que el padre eligió para ayudarles a devolver a la normalidad todos los huevos que habían adquirido una x… y una vez ese sucedo desapareció… esas formas regresaron junto al padre… él nos dijo que estarían disponibles siempre y cuando sus corazones brillaran como lo hicieron esa vez.

-Sí… fue gracias a Amu…, -responde seco

-Pero el deseo de querer permanecer al lado de la persona que más se ama… en este caso los dueños de esos poderes… puede incluso ser más fuerte que la misma razón y el deber de obediencia hacia Shugo y fue por eso… que yo… el tesoro de los siete mares y Akio… el amuleto de la fortuna… le pedimos ayuda al huevo sellado… para poder salir del mundo de Shugo y aparecer frente a ustedes, ¡Pero no era nuestra intención desatar todo este caos!, -cae arrodillada a los pies de la cama del peliazul, quien la mira incrédulo.

-¿Quieres decir… que el poder para esa transformación… eres tú?..., -vuela junto a ella Yoru.

-Para ser más exacta… soy el vínculo que se formó entre ambos huevos… podríamos decir entonces… que sí…, ¡Por favor Ikuto perdóname!, -levanta su mirada hacia él, -puedo sentirlo… como tu corazón está herido por lo que ha pasado con Amu… y el de ella…está completamente perdido… Akio… ha desaparecido… por eso vine a buscarte… todo lo que dijimos del otro candado y la otra llave era mentira… ¡Fue un invento de Yoru! ¡Me dejé llevar y fui completamente utilizada! Pero pude volver a la normalidad… gracias a que tú defendiste a Amu con todo tu corazón… y aún y cuando fuiste herido no te importó… esa es la verdadera esencia del tesoro de los siete mares… y es por eso que tu ojo a tomado ese color…

-Espera… ¿a qué te refieres con el huevo sellado? Y… por qué dices que tus palabras fueron un invento de Yoru, eso es ridículo…

-¡Exactamente-nya! ¡Yo jamás he hablado con ella!, -se defiende el Chara.

-Ahora lo comprendo…, -entra en la conversación Nekita, -si este es Yoru… y es el mismo Yoru que conocí allá arriba… eso significa que este chico es…, -abre grandes los ojos y se mueven incrédulos ante la presencia de Ikuto.

-¡¿De qué rayos están hablando nya?, -se desespera el gato

-Él es el hijo de Aruto… en otras palabras… eres el hermano del padre…, -le informa Nanami, a lo que Ikuto muestra finalmente la sorpresa que aguardaba salir en todo ese tiempo reflejada en su rostro.

-El hermano del padre era el dueño de Yoru… pero desafortunadamente murió… al pasar ese trágico evento… ese guardián Chara enloqueció… por lo que fue sellado en el otro mundo…, -narra Nekita. –nunca pensé… que ese niño renacería…, -lo mira aún sorprendida para luego sonreírle al ojiazul-verde, mientras Choco-tan está completamente estupefacta con lo que acaba de ser revelado.

Tomando la manecilla de la puerta desde afuera… se encuentra Utau, cuyas manos tiemblan al no haberse podido despegar de la puerta, tratando de escuchar todo el relato contado por Nanami.

Continuará…

-No es algo que me importe en lo más mínimo…, lo único que quiero es recuperar a Amu

-¿cada quien tendrá su propia misión?

-¡En busca de las charas!

-¡Kukai y Utau van primero!

-¡Ta… ta… ¿Tadamu?

SHUGO CHARA AGAIN, Capítulo 9 "Sentimiento equivocado", ¡Sólo léanlo!


	9. Sentimiento equivocado

Todos los niños poseen un huevo dentro de sus almas, el huevo de sus corazones, aquellos que aún sin ser vistos, los conocen desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que realmente son, sus verdaderos YO. El deseo anhelado, un día les da nacimiento, bajo el sentimiento más puro de la felicidad y la esperanza de un cambio en sus vidas, aquel que se llevará acabo por ellos mismos a través de su esfuerzo… sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos son enfocados de manera incorrecta, la luz de los huevos se pierde… junto con la de los niños… Pero… si la luz se les comparte nuevamente… es probable que recuperen su brillo…

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 9 "Sentimiento equivocado"

Las ya reconocibles murallas teñidas de la negra bruma cual fuera la sombra de las más retorcidas ramas de los árboles del inframundo, dan paso a la estación donde el señor de aquellos que ahora lo han traicionado, yace parado viendo nuevamente hacia las afueras del lugar, con su mirada dirigida al cielo nocturno a través de los cristales abiertos de la ventana.

Los cabellos azul marino se mueven danzantes al par del intrépido viento que hoza infiltrarse entre ellos, mientras los iris dorados del joven tiemblan demostrando el mismo sufrimiento que se nota en ellos todo el tiempo y sin excepción…

La percepción del sonido de alguien aterrizando a su lado mueve cautelosas sus orejas felinas en la dicha dirección, entonces voltea también con sus ojos, dirigiéndolos lentamente hacia su objetivo, mueve despacio la cabeza.

-Tadase…, -reconoce al recién llegado, pero su expresión se torna en sorpresa al ver a su acompañante, a quien aún llevaba de la mano y cuya mirada estaba perdida. -¿Amu?, -entonces cierra los ojos y regresa su mirada hacia su observatorio principal, -ya veo… ¿Qué pasó con Ikuto?..., -pregunta aún sin dirigirle la mirada al rubio.

-Creo… que las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que pensábamos Yoru…, -inicia su explicación el joven Hotori, -la energía negativa… le provoca mucho sufrimiento por así decirlo… no será capaz de sobrevivir si lo traes aquí…

Sus palabras parecen haberle incomodado al joven de apariencia felina, por lo que frunce el seño, -esas son parte de las cosas que en su momento arreglaremos… no estoy pidiendo que sea exactamente el mismo Ikuto… quien regrese… sé que eso no es posible… pero al igual que tu has conseguido a tu Amu… yo traeré de vuelta a mi Ikuto…

-Amulet Irresolute… no Amu…, -le corrige el rey mientras se da la vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar.

Mientras se aleja, cierta inconformidad se va apoderando de su semblante, mientras parece recordar…

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor perdóname!, -le hace reverencia la chica Hinamori, mientras el rey la mira triste y la suelta de la mano, entonces baja su mirada, -yo jamás… pensé que algo como esto pasaría…, -se sonroja de inmediato por el llanto acumulado en sus ojos._

_-En cambio yo… supe todo el tiempo que esto pasaría… por eso traté de disfrutar al máximo cada momento que estuve contigo… y te lo agradezco, -le sonríe aún en contra de sus propios sentimientos de destrucción interna en ese momento, -fui muy feliz Amu-chan…_

_-Tadase-kun…, -lo mira con ojos temblorosos, -estuve… estoy…, -parece no poder continuar con la conversación al ver el daño que le ha causado al Oji de la escuela, y baja por completo la cabeza sintiéndose culpable._

_-Tranquila Amu-chan…, -le pone la mano en el hombro el rey, -fui muy feliz… porque tu fuiste mi primer amor… yo… era un chico muy tímido en este tipo de cosas… y sabes que llegué a dudar muchas veces… en qué era lo que realmente debía hacer… pero finalmente me decidí… y lo más bello fue… cuando me aceptaste…, fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida Amu-chan… no… lo eres Amu-chan…, -con sus palabras el rostro de Amu, se eleva hacia el de él y lo mira completamente incrédula de sus palabras._

_-Tadase-kun…_

_-Pero también sé…que aunque lo negaras… tu corazón estaba aún dividido… en la Amu-chan que se quedó conmigo… y la Amu-chan que Ikuto-nii-san se llevo el día que se despidió de nosotros… en el parque de diversiones… y ahora que volvió… lo supe desde el momento en que lo viste…tu emoción… el brillo hermoso de tus ojos…, -le coloca la mano sobre la mejilla, -supe que mi tiempo se había terminado…, -se acerca delicadamente a ella y cerrando sus ojos al hacer contacto con sus labios rosa la besa dulcemente como el príncipe que siempre fue, a lo que Amu recibe con dolor al notar que las palabras en boca del rey eran ciertas…, su tiempo… se había terminado, por lo que cierra sus ojos entre lágrimas._

Mismos ojos que en la actualidad lucen la mirada perdida en medio de su oscuridad. El rey oscuro la observa y coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de Amulet Irresolute, -¿es esto… lo único que puedo tener de ti?..., -entonces observa sus labios brillantes y pasando su pulgar sobre ellos siente su suave y delicada textura…, cosa que le atrae a probarlos con los suyos, agachándose sobre ella la besa, pero sin recibir respuesta, lo hace nuevamente aumentando su nivel de violencia la empuja contra la oscuridad de la pared, -¡Vamos Amu-chan!, -la anima a seguir con su juego al despegarle la cara de la suya, entonces nota como los ojos dorados de la Hinamori lo miran directamente y temblorosos, -¡¿Qué sucede?, -la besa nuevamente, pero era inútil… era como jugar con una muñeca de trapo que no hacía más que lo que se le ordenara… no reaccionaba por si sola… sin embargo… como si la sensación de los labios del príncipe contra los suyos le evocara el recuerdo de algún sentimiento, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar…

_-Es por eso que no quiero que nada te haga daño… ni te preocupe… es que…tal vez es porque así ha sido nuestra manera de llevarnos desde un principio… mi niña… tan adorable…, la forma con que te sonrojas con tanta facilidad…, -se ríe feliz, - que me da miedo perder esa parte de ti… tal vez por eso te trato como lo hago… porque no quiero ser yo quien te cambie… me encanta lo pura que eres…, -se confiesa Ikuto y baja la mirada apenado._

_Los segundos pasaron y no obtenía respuesta a tales palabras, hasta que un par de manos colocándose sobre sus mejillas lo sorprendieron e hicieron dirigir su azulada mirada a la dueña de aquellas blancas palmas._

_-yo voy a ser para ti… lo que tú quieras que sea Ikuto… y si esa parte de mi verdadero yo es lo que quieres… te prometo que voy a cuidarla… pero debes saber… que además de esa niña que amas… también soy la niña que te ama a ti…, -responde sonrojándose, misma reacción que tales palabras tuvieron sobre la faz del chico._

_Sin notarlo tal posición los había llevado a acercarse sutilmente y mirándose como si frente a ellos estuviera la magia que encierra el mundo y fuera el objeto más deseado por cada uno, se dejan llevar y despacio… despacio… juntan finalmente sus labios con los del otro, cerrando inmediatamente los ojos para profundizar la sensación de su primera unión._

Sensación que el cuerpo de Amu busca encontrar en aquel beso de Tadase, por lo que ha reaccionado a la intensidad y lo besa frenética al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se desparraman sobre sus mejillas, a lo que el rey reacciona dándole la vuelta para besar su cuello con la misma intensidad que le ha besado ella y sujetándola fuertemente pasando su brazo por delante de su abdomen la toma de la cintura mientras la otra la coloca sobre uno de sus pechos y lo oprime, provocando así que el caos dentro de Amu crezca al sentir todo ese conjunto de sensaciones revueltas en su interior, abre de improvisto los ojos asustada para cerrarlos fuertemente en un instante mientras grita, -¡Ikuto!, -parece haber reaccionado por un instante y sus ojos recuperaron su tonalidad normal, para al segundo siguiente volver a oscurecerse.

-¿Fue demasiado para Ti Amu-chan?..., -le susurra al oído mezquinamente el joven Hotori, entonces sigue besando su cuello despacio, mientras Amu sigue perdida dentro de si misma.

Mientras tanto los ex guardianes estaban reunidos en las afueras de las instalaciones de la nueva compañía disquera de Utau.

-Según lo que me dijo Sanyo-san, contamos con el tiempo necesario para ir en busca de las Shugo Chara y regresar a tiempo para el concierto, -informa la rubia hermana menor de Ikuto.

-¡¿Un concierto?, ¡No me digas que está muy próximo!, -se emociona y salta Yaya.

-Si…, -ladea la cabeza Utau y sonríe, -estábamos planeando usar el concierto como… una trampa… así como en aquellos tiempos lo hacíamos para capturar los huevos x.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?, -se interesa Nagihiko.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta que los enviados de ese tal padre aparecieron en el momento que la paz se extendía por el lugar, tal parece que irrumpir en los momentos felices les llama la atención y su deber por así decirlo es convertir todo eso en energía negativa, así como pasó con Hinamori, -explica Kukkai.

-Mm… ya comprendo… ¿pero por qué piensan que un concierto va a atraerlos, no quiero ser pesimista pero…, -expone su punto Rima.

-¡Es aquí donde la actuación de Ikuto tiene mucho que ver!, -salta llamando la atención Eru

-¿Ikuto?, -preguntan todos al unísono.

-Será una gran cosa que ver… seguramente ellos no resistirán…, -termina misteriosa Utau.

Así la pequeña reunión improvisada se cerró en unos minutos más, para luego dar la pauta a Kukkai y Utau, quienes caminaban rumbo a la presencia que los Charas habían sentido de lo que parecía ser RAN.

Continuará…

-Las ropas del hospital han sido abandonadas para suplirlas por el traje encadenado de la revelación de la muerte ¡¿Por qué?

-El encuentro entre las dos entidades mágicas… mi propio corazón… es uno con el tuyo…

-A ella… no la tocas imbécil…

¿Quién dijo qué? xD

Shugo Chara AGAIN, capítulo 10 "Encuentros y desencuentros", ¡Sólo léanlo!

Huuuuu!, jeje… sé muy bien que está corto y que contiene escenas que les dan la pauta para matarme, pero esperen un poco más! Jajajaja, espero les guste como va el rumbo del fic, gracias a Nekogirl. Amuto por su valioso comentario! Gracias amiga! Eres inspiración!


	10. Encuentros y desencuentros

Todos los niños poseen un huevo dentro de sus almas, el huevo de sus corazones, aquellos que aún sin ser vistos, los conocen desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo que realmente son, sus verdaderos YO. El deseo anhelado, un día les da nacimiento, bajo el sentimiento más puro de la felicidad y la esperanza de un cambio en sus vidas, aquel que se llevará a cabo por ellos mismos a través de su esfuerzo… sin embargo, cuando los sentimientos son enfocados de manera incorrecta, la luz de los huevos se pierde… junto con la de los niños… Pero… si la luz se les comparte nuevamente… es probable que recuperen su brillo…

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 10 "Encuentros y desencuentros"

No podía hacer más que pensar en él… la sensación que Ikuto provoca en el cuerpo de Amu y que ahora busca en aquel beso de Tadase, por lo que ha reaccionado a la intensidad y lo besa frenética al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas se desparraman sobre sus mejillas, a lo que el rey reacciona dándole la vuelta para besar su cuello con la misma intensidad que le ha besado ella y sujetándola fuertemente pasando su brazo por delante de su abdomen la toma de la cintura mientras la otra la coloca sobre uno de sus pechos y lo oprime, provocando así que el caos dentro de Amu crezca al sentir todo ese conjunto de sensaciones revueltas en su interior, abre de improvisto los ojos asustada para cerrarlos fuertemente en un instante mientras grita, -¡Ikuto!, -parece haber reaccionado por un instante y sus ojos recuperaron su tonalidad normal, para al segundo siguiente volver a oscurecerse.

-¿Fue demasiado para Ti Amu-chan?..., -le susurra al oído mezquinamente el joven Hotori, entonces sigue besando su cuello despacio, mientras Amu sigue perdida dentro de sí misma. –descuida… dentro de poco ya no lo recordarás… yo mismo… me encargaré de eso…

Los cabellos azulados del violinista se agitan repentinamente danzantes con la ráfaga de viento que los ha envestido, tras su arribo al tejado del hospital, tras deshacerse de la bata de paciente para ponerse sus habituales ropas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ikuto?..., -lo mira no muy convencido Yoru.

-No puedo seguir esperando…, -responde simplemente y se levanta para quedar parado y observar al pleno todo el mundo que se extiende frente a él.

Sus ojos bicolor tiemblan sin que él mismo note la desesperación que se ha apoderado de su pecho, la cual poco a poco parece ir embargándolo, lo que le obliga a doblegar su cuerpo y espíritu por unos instantes, baja su cabeza y encoje de hombros; al adoptar tal posición sus cabellos cubren sus hermosos orbes.

-Tranquilo… Ikuto-san…, -aparece en escena y coloca su mano sobre el hombro del Tsukiyomi Choko-tan.

-Choko tiene razón… en estos momentos debes ser lo más fuerte que puedas, -le habla Nanami

-vaya… qué les parece… dos niñas hablándome de valor, -levanta rápidamente la mirada y las fusila con ella a ambas de un solo vistazo con su acostumbrada pose de galán a quien no le afecta nada, -se preocupan demasiado…, -dice finalmente al horizonte mientras el sol de la tarde naranja empieza a colorear de marino sus azulados mechones lacios. –Amu…, -proclama para sí mismo en medio de susurros.

Desde entonces los días han transcurrido en medio de la elaboración de planes y reuniones con los guardianes, la noticia más nueva es el regreso de Kukkai y Utau, quienes han conseguido lo que parece información del paradero de la primera Chara de Amu en aparecer, sin embargo las notificaciones no han sido del todo claras, ya que la reunión no ha podido llevarse a cabo aún, debido al mal estado de salud en el que regresaron, su reporte será entregado más adelante.

Mientras tanto los preparativos del concierto de HOSHINA UTAU, han sido completamente finalizados, la gran noche había llegado.

-me pregunto a qué se refería Utau con que la actuación de Ikuto sería la atracción principal…, -se lleva una de sus patitas al mentón en Chara gato, mientras se encuentra sentado junto a los demás charas en medio de las gradas del estadio donde tendrá sede el festival.

-Según sé… Ikuto va a tocar su violín para el concierto de Utau…, -responde Rima quien sentada junto a ellos ha escuchado la conversación.

-Pero… ¿Será que eso realmente va a llamar la atención de Tadase?, -abre grandes los ojos Kukkai, quien yace con una venda alrededor de su brazo derecho.

-No precisamente la de Tadase…, -entrecierra los ojos Kairi.

-Amu-chin…, -comprende el comentario del Samurai soul la chica bebé.

A los pocos segundos las luces se apagaron y el espectáculo empezó, dando la entrada del violín a una canción que Utau no interpretaba desde hace mucho…

-¡¿Qué?, -se asombran todos.

-No tenía idea de que ellos fueran a interpretar esa canción…, -se perturba un poco Kukkai.

-Pero como esta vez Utau-chan no está transformada con Dia, no pasará nada… tal vez es… solo para aumentar la conciencia de Amu-chan con respecto a su canto…, -filosofa el ángel del amor con sus clásicos ojos cerrados.

Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?

Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru

Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND, -A todo esto parece contarle al firmamento en busca de una señal de Amulet Irresolute.

Suena entonces el violín de IKuto

Situación que parece ser el impulso final para en medio de aquella oscuridad a la que se ha mudado el rey oscuro, los ojos dorados se abran como si fueran llamados por algo…

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?

Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni

Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

Utau termina respirando ciertamente agitada pero feliz tras observar la aprobación de su público.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Muchas gracias a todos!, -saluda con la mano viendo a los más posibles para transmitirles su felicidad, entonces recupera el ánimo de la seriedad y se para recta, -¡Ahora, para el mejor público!

-¡AHHHHHHH!, -grita la euforia.

-¡El especial de la noche!, -tras su grito el escenario regresa a la total oscuridad, -¡Tsukiyo no Marionetto!, -presenta como si lo hubiera invocado y el sonido del violín empieza a sonar.

Inmediatamente la banda le acompaña y las luces azules se encienden iluminando desde abajo con reflectores, Utau ha cogido una guitarra y acompaña mientras quien ha tomado el micrófono y deja escuchar su maravillosa voz no es otro más que el Tsukiyomi mayor.

kokoro madowasu NOIZU  
furikiri hashiri dashita

Toumei de tsumi no nai

Hikari mezashite

-¿Acaso ese chico no es el que toca el violín?, no tenía idea de que cantara o que fuera parte de las voces de Hoshina Utau, -murmuran en el público.

Karada wo nagareru omoi ga  
nani iro demo

unmei no SHINARIO wa  
Kimesasenai sa

-¡Qué importa si es su debut! ¡Es tan lindo!

-¡Y Demasiado Sexy!

-¡Qué voz tan hermosa!

Seowasareta mayakashi no  
Juujika ni

Shibari Tsukeru kubiwa wo  
hikichigitte

Motto jiyuu na sekai e

-Aunque me parece una canción triste... es espectacular su entrega...

Knashiki ai no MERODI yodomu  
machi ni tadayou

Iyasenu kizu wo daite daremo  
naiteru

-¡Te amamos chico del violín!

Iokubou me ga kuranda iyashii  
Kyoudai na kage

Te mo ashi mo daseya shinai  
namida nagaseno MERIONETTO

El violín inunda con sus notas nuevamente y el resultado es completamente positivo al apreciarse la presencia de Amulet Irresolute flotando frente a ellos por encima del público, mientras los mira fijamente.

Aparición que roba por completo la concentración de Ikuto, quien no puede dejar de mirarla y aún y cuando el fondo de la canción sigue sonando el no puede continuar.

-¡Utau tenía razón!, -se paran los guardianes al notar que el escenario ha cambiado.

La rubia al notar la situación no puede más que dormir a todos sus Fans con el Angel Cradle, así todos los chicos caen uno por uno en sus asientos.

-¡AMUUU!, -grita desde su posición el joven peliazul tratando de que su voz llegue hasta ella, pero no parece tener el más mínimo efecto, por lo que apretando los dientes y los puños salta de golpe del escenario y corre con toda su energía hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Al verlo todos los demás guardianes presentes hacen lo mismo, pero la sorpresa les gana y se congelan al paso al ver como Amulet Irresolute se ha inclinado levemente para tomar el rostro de Ikuto por la mejilla derecha, aún mientras flota.

Acto seguido los ojos azulado-verdoso del Tsukiyomi empiezan a entrecerrarse por la oleada de energía negativa que se desprende de la chica, cual fuera el epicentro de un terremoto, las ondas expansivas se deslizan sobre los presentes como siniestras olas.

-No estabas ahi... era inutil..., -responde con la acostumbrada forma lejana de hablar de la amuleto de negro.

-¿Estar?... ¿estar a donde?, -sujeta la mano con la que lo ha tocado con la suya, para no dejarla escapar y la mira decidido como puede en medio de aquella penunbra.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza soltándolo de golpe y elevándose muy por encima suyo la chica Hinamori. –Tadase... Tadase-kun tiene razón... esta clase de sentimientos..., -se lleva ambas manos al pecho, -no tiene sentido que la gente los valore... ¡No hacen más que estorbar!, -eleva los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras junta sus manos formando un círculo que coloca frente a ella.

-Que... ¡¿Qué pretende hacer?, -se asusta Yaya al notar tal posición.

-¡Positive heart! ¡Lock on!, -dirige sus manos en dirección a Ikuto, -¡Close heart!, -invoca el poder que al instante se forma entre sus manos, un poderoso rayo negro con destellos plateados, que rápidamente avanza hasta su objetivo.

-¡Ikuttooo!, -llega al lado de su hermano la rubia al notar que se ha quedado estupefacto y lo empuja, para librarlo del golpe, pero en cambio lo recibe al no tener suficiente tiempo como para librar el impacto, perdiendo en el instante su transformación y callendo sobre los brazos del Tsukiyomi, al mismo tiempo que Iru y Eru gritan adoloridas y regresando a forma de huevo, estos desaparecen espontáneamente.

-¡IRU!, ¡ERU!, -tiemblan los ojos de Yaya y Rima quienes empezaron a temblar ante tal escena.

-Simplemente maravilloso Amulet Irresolute..., -aparece tras de ella Tadase, cuyo Chara Nari se ha coloreado de negro, dejando muy atrás al rey dorado que todos aman...

Así mismo su báculo se hace presente empuñado por su mano derecha y la bara de corazón negro en la izquierda de Amu.

-¡ROYAL IRRESOLUTE!, -invocan al unísono mientras levantan ambas baras y juntandolas en forma de X, una cascada gigantesca de energía negativa se enrolla en el aire provocando un huracán de desastre que cae hacia los presentes como gotas ácidas de lluvia, inevitables.

Misma que se exparse al rededor del mundo manipulada por Yoru, quien desde el mundo del padre ve como las zonas se colorean de gris, a su paso.

Los huevos que brillaban dentro del pecho de los niños se apagan... sus corazones han sido cerrados...

-¡KUZU KUZU!, -grita desesperada Rima

-¡DAICHI!, -se lleva las manos al pecho Kukkai

-¡MUSASHI!, -mira sus manos incrédulo Kairi

-¡PEPE-CHAAN!, -se arrodilla mientras las lágrimas se le derraman Yaya

-¡Rhythm!... Temari…, -está igual de incrédulo Nagihiko

Mientras Ikuto ha tomado a Yoru entre sus manos y lo llevó contra su pecho, aún y cuando el royal irresolute le ha caído encima también, puede sentirlo aún entre sus brazos, por lo que abre lentamente los ojos, que había cerrado tras el estruendo.

-No le afecto…, -lo mira incrédulo el rey oscuro.

-Era algo de esperarse… después de todo… él es… Ikuto… ¡El hermano del padre y dueño de tu señor!, -aparece tras de Ikuto Nanami y lo defiende.

Tras las palabras de la peliroja, el joven Tsukiyomi levanta el rostro instintivamente y dirige su mirada cuyos iris comparten color con zafiros y esmeraldas hacia ellos.

Entonces levanta despacio su brazo en dirección a Amu, ligeramente lo rota ofreciéndole su mano, la chica lo observa y en un segundo como si el poder de la divinidad la inundara sus ojos se aclaran.

-Asa…, -se escucha la voz de Ikuto finalmente.

-Aquel chara que nació del huevo negro… lo supiste desde un principio…, -le habla Nanami

-Perdóname por tenerte alejado… todo este tiempo…, pero por alguna razón…, -se disculpa mientras lo observa aparecer flotando frente a él.

-Lo sé…, -le sonríe el lobito, -descuida Yo voy a protegerlo esta vez, -se dirige entonces hacia Yoru. –ya que es la única forma en que podremos entrar a la zona del arcoiris que ha sido contaminada por la oscuridad…

-Ikuto…, -lo mira preocupado Yoru.

-Estoy seguro que con tu ayuda la energía negativa no va a afectarme de la manera en que ha estado haciéndolo, -se dirige hacia Asa el dueño.

-¡pero eso es algo muy peligroso! ¡Transformarte en!... en…, -se resigna al observar la luz púrpura frente a él.

-Chara Nari… Death Rebel…, -termina antes de que Yoru siquiera pudiera completar su aseveración.

Al regresar la mirada a donde se encontraban Tadase y Amu, ambos habían desaparecido, sin embargo el agujero entre las dimensiones seguía en pie.

Casi inmediatamente el cansancio se hizo parte de él, pero el joven peliazul permaneció erguido todo el tiempo.

-Es sofocante… pero…

-¡Por favor!, -se escucha una pequeña voz procedente de los chicos que estaban un poco más atrás. -¡Sálvala!, -cierra los ojos mientras prácticamente suplica, -¡Tráela de vuelta! ¡Amu-chin!, ¡Tadase!, -le reverencia Yaya, que prácticamente ha sido la voz de todos los guardianes con esas palabras.

Tras verlos, aprieta fuerte los puños y tomando un ligero impulso da un salto con el que se pierde en la distancia.

Momentos después el chico de botas negras corre en medio de aquel corredor de penumbra, entonces puede escuchar las voces de los que estaban más adelante.

-¡Ikuto!, -grita Amu, quien ha perdido su Chara Nari con Kuro y ahora yace aventada en el piso tras lo que parece un enfrentamiento corporal con Tadase.

-¡¿Cómo pudo? ¡¿Cómo pudo con una mirada liberarte de tu transformación?, -le grita ofuscado el rubio.

-No lo sé… ¡No tengo idea de qué fue lo que pasó!, -se lleva ambas manos al rostro la pelirosa. –pero… me da una inmensa alegría…, -levanta finalmente su rostro frente a él y lo mira retadora. –Tadase-kun… todo esto ya se ha vuelto demasiado complicado… por favor…, -le brinda su mano al igual que Ikuto se la brindó a ella hace unos instantes, pero la respuesta del rey no fue más que volteársela de un solo golpe que la sacó de balance cayendo de golpe contra el piso.

-Con eso es suficiente…, -se escucha la voz del Tsukiyomi, por lo que Amu abre los ojos tras el impacto y lo primero que observa es la capa de Death rebel ondeando frente a ella.

-Ikuto…, -abre grandes y temblorosos ojos la protagonista, -¿por qué?... ¡¿Por qué esa transformación?, -grita espantada por las consecuencias.

-Tranquila señorita…, -aparece sobre su hombro Yoru, -nosotros… nos retiraremos para que ellos arreglen esto de una vez por todas.

-¿Retirarme?..., -niega con la cabeza la Hinamori, -no…, -su pose pensativa se apodera de su gesto, -después de todo lo que he hecho… las chicas…, -piensa tristemente en sus charas, -tiene que haber algo… que yo pueda hacer… si tuviera poder para pelear… ¡Podría ser de ayuda en algo! ¡Podríamos alcanzar la libertad al fin!

Como si sus pensamientos se sincronizaran con el sentimiento que le dio nacimiento al Chara sobre su hombro, la luz los iluminó a ambos simbolizando su unión.

La figura de Amu se iluminó y frente a ella aparece Yoru sonriente, para luego encerrarse en su huevo, el cual es cogido por las manos de Amu e introducido dentro de su cuerpo, apareciendo sobre su cabeza un par de orejas gatunas rosas y su cuerpo envuelto en retazos de tela brillante que al perder su brillo, deja un pequeño traje de top y pantaloncillos negros, con un cascabel en la garganta y sobre sus manos aparecen guantes en forma de garrita de gato.

-¡Chara Nari!, ¡Amulet Neko!

-¡¿Qué?, -se sorprenden ambos contrincantes.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto nya?, -aparece Yoru fantasma a su lado.

-¿Chara Nari con Yoru?, -hasta parece dibujársele una pequeña sonrisa al joven Tsukiyomi.

-¡Ikuto!, -llega rápidamente a su lado la pelirosa.

-Amu-chan…, -la observa serio Tadase para luego empezar a mostrar su molestia por medio de su gesto de enfado. Pero momentos después es recibido no más por un certero golpe que le proporcionó Death Rebel en la cara, lo que lo mando varios metros atrás a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Ikuto-nii-san!, -trata de levantarse pero nota entonces como su transformación ha desaparecido y buscando desesperadamente la causa mira en todas direcciones hasta percatarse que Kiseki ha sido tomado por la mano con que fue golpeado por Ikuto y ahora lo observa preocupado.

-…Tadase… "Si puedo hacer felices a las personas que me importan, aunque sea construyendo la felicidad de uno solo a la vez… eso me convertirá en el rey de mi propio mundo"… ¡¿No era esa tu manera de pensar?, ¡¿Por qué dejarte llevar entonces por las cosas que dicen los demás?, ¡Y más si son personas en las cuales no puedes confiar!, ¡Lo valioso que tienes Tadase es que eres un rey bondadoso!, -le recalca su Chara.

-Y un rey… es quien lleva acabo sus ideales y lucha fervientemente por ellos… no quien se somete ante alguien que le promete la conquista de las cosas sin siquiera pelear con su propio esfuerzo… sé que no soy la persona ideal para decirlo en este momento pero… ¡Ese no es el amable Tadase-kun que yo conozco!, -le grita también Amu.

-¡Eso es, debes escuchar a los plebeyos de vez en cuando!, -sigue animando Kiseki.

-¡Hey!, -le reclama con la mirada Amu.

-Y muy aparte… de la conquista del pequeño rey…, -lo mira serio Ikuto, -está la conquista de tus ideales… sin darse por vencido… pero sin recurrir a tonterías que no harán más que causarte daño a ti y a los que se preocupan por ti…

-Bonitas… Bonitas… en verdad muy bonitas palabras…, han logrado reanimar el corazón de esta marioneta…, -aparece entre las sombras la silueta del "Señor", el joven de cabellos azules y ojos dorados cuyas orejas de gato recuerdan mucho a las que aparecen en la cabeza de Ikuto con su Chara Change.

-…Yoru…, -lo reconoce en su aparición Tadase.

-Así que era cierto…, -los ojos de Ikuto tiemblan ligeramente al verlo.

-Ikuto…, -lo mismo sucede en la fas del joven gato, -¡Es imposible-nya!, -en un segundo aparece frente a él, -Mírate… estás… tan grande…

-¡¿Qué significa esto?, -llega hasta ellos Amu y trata de interponerse entre ambos.

-Así que el pequeño yo… se ha transformado con esta chica… no hay duda que la compatibilidad entre ustedes en demasiada…, -la mira de pies a cabeza el joven Yoru.

-¡No dejes que te hable Ikuto-nii-san!, ¡Va a enredarte en sus juegos!, -le advierte Tadase.

A lo que Ikuto, simplemente cerró sus ojos para abrirlos y mirar al joven Yoru de forma altiva.

-Debes saber que tu dueño y yo… no somos la misma persona, no deberías buscar en los espejos el calor del cuerpo… porque sabes perfectamente que eso nunca podrá ocurrir.

-Eso dices ahora… pero no importa Ikuto… ya seas el de antes…, el de ahora… o el de mañana… tu siempre serás tú… y yo siempre voy a amarte por lo que eres… pero tal parece que tendré que dejar que tu mismo lo aceptes…, -se separa de él, -he esperado tanto tiempo… tanto… que un poco más no importa…

-¿A qué te refieres?..., -trata de conseguir más información el Tsukiyomi

-¿Puedes decirme que van a hacer ahora?... ¡ahora que todos los corazones humanos han sido cerrados!

Tras sus palabras las pupilas de los 3 presentes se dilataron.

-¡Y no pueden regresarlos a la normalidad porque Amulet heart ya no existe!, ¡Nadie puede abrir de vuelta esos corazones que han sido destinados a la penumbra!

-No… no es verdad…, -empieza a asustarse Amu.

-Los corazones están cerrados… no es que hayan sido transformados en huevos x o huevos enigma… no pueden ser purificados… ¿qué hemos?... ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HEMOS HECHO?, -se desespera Tadase.

Con sus corazones debilitados por la realidad recién revelada, son transportados nuevamente a la tierra.

La tonalidad gris ha abarcado absolutamente todos los horizontes…

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Continuará…

-¡Este si es el problema más grande que hayamos tenido jamás!

-¿Qué habrá sido de la vida de todos en estos años que han pasado?

No se lo pierdan, SHUGO CHARA AGAIN, capítulo 11 "Resultado de pruebas no deseados", ¡Sólo léanlo!

Un agradecimiento especial a Nekogirl, Amuto y Marie-san por sus rr!, quiero saber sus expectativas!

-¿Un nombre para bebé Amuto? xD, demasiado spoiler!


	11. Resultados no deseados

La existencia del supuesto "Yo" de las personas… ¿será capaz realmente de manifestarse como un ser viviente? Y si es así… ¿ese ser pertenece tal y como es a la persona que lo anhela? ¿ó hay algo dentro de él que no concuerda?, probablemente la respuesta esté oculta dentro de las mismas personas, después de todo, el ser humano es la combinación perfecta de todos los secretos a descubrir forjados en este universo y nada excluye que esos secretos formen parte de su vida… una vez sean descubiertos… pero…

-¿Qué pasa cuando ya no están?... ¿Qué sucede cuando los Shugo Chara ya no existen?

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 11 "Resultados no deseados"

_-¡ROYAL IRRESOLUTE!, -invocan al unísono Tadase y Amu mientras levantan ambas baras y juntándolas en forma de X, una cascada gigantesca de energía negativa se enrolla en el aire provocando un huracán de desastre que cae hacia los presentes como gotas ácidas de lluvia, inevitables._

_Misma que se exparse al rededor del mundo manipulada por Yoru, quien desde el mundo del padre ve como las zonas se colorean de gris, a su paso._

_Los huevos que brillaban dentro del pecho de los niños se apagan... sus corazones han sido cerrados..._

_-¡KUZU KUZU!, -grita desesperada Rima_

_-¡DAICHI!, -se lleva las manos al pecho Kukkai_

_-¡MUSASHI!, -mira sus manos incrédulo Kairi_

_-¡PEPE-CHAAN!, -se arrodilla mientras las lágrimas se le derraman Yaya_

_-¡Rhythm!... Temari…, -está igual de incrédulo Nagihiko_

_Mientras Ikuto ha tomado a Yoru entre sus manos y lo llevó contra su pecho, aún y cuando el royal irresolute le ha caído encima también, puede sentirlo aún entre sus brazos, por lo que abre lentamente los ojos, que había cerrado tras el estruendo._

Tras la terrible consecuencia que dejó el uso de aquel poder devastador… Ikuto notó que su guardián Chara aún seguía a su lado y con su compañía emprendió camino hacia las sombras por donde habían desaparecido Tadase y Amu, apoyado por las peticiones de justicia de sus amigos, logró recuperar fuerzas e invocando la transformación de Death Rebel con su guardián Asa, quien resultó ser el huevo negro de su padre, logró finalmente traer de vuelta a su querida Amu junto a su hermano menor Tadase.

Sin embargo, las palabras dichas por el supremo Chara Yoru, sorprendieron al trío… y por qué no… incluso sepultó parte de sus esperanzas; Los corazones de las personas habían sido sellados y la única persona capaz de abrirlos nuevamente ya no existe… no queda más que vivir en un mundo gris y frío… mientras así lo estime Yoru… quien ha jurado traer de vuelta a su lado a su amado amo…

Desde ese momento han pasado 5 años…

La realidad era esa… la tempestad se había apoderado de todo… era muy extraño saludar al sol por las mañanas… comúnmente las nubes grisáceas eran sus más fieles acompañantes, junto con las gotas de llovizna que mantenían casi todo el tiempo el clima demasiado frío…

La noche con su imponente vestimenta grisácea y a la vez clara iluminada por los rayos penetrantes de la luna, se siente la soberana de la estancia, sin embargo… dentro aquella pequeña casa… dentro de lo que parece ser los vestigios de lo que era la gran ciudad, que aún se mantiene en pie, no importando que tan fuerte haya soplado el viento de oleadas negras sobre ella; 3 personas se encuentran descansando.

El delgado y esbelto cuerpo de una joven mujer tiembla sin notarlo, se encontraba acostada de lado sobre la cama de sábanas blancas en una de las habitaciones, la elegancia de la oscuridad se había transformado en oleadas de hielo que noche a noche invadían su pequeño hogar. Al notarlo, su acompañante pasa su brazo por encima del suyo y toma su blanca mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. El joven acostado a su lado trata nuevamente de conciliar el sueño mientras la abraza, entierra su hermoso rostro entre los cabellos claros de la joven mientras sus ojos luminosos se cierran en sesiones de parpadeos involuntarios, dejándose adornar la faz por los mechones de cabellos lacios azulados que cayeron sobre él al instante.

Al sentir su calor entre su mano, la pelirosa aprieta su palma contra la de él y encogiéndose un poco hacia atrás roza plenamente su espalda contra el pecho y abdomen del Tsukiyomi, ambos desprovistos de sus ropas de manera ya natural.

-Ikuto…, -lo llama esperando escuchar su melodiosa voz en respuesta.

-¿Mm?..., -pregunta simplemente reportándose pero aún sumergido entre el olor de sus cabellos.

-Nos quedamos dormidos… ¿Por qué… siempre nos pasa eso?..., -pregunta aún con su mano sosteniendo la del joven firmemente.

-Es porque…, -empieza a hablar pero de detiene mientras empieza a reírse él sólo, -no… nada…, -termina diciendo aún en su amada posición.

-¡Otra vez estabas pensando cosas pervertidas!, -se levanta de golpe la chica Hinamori llevándose con ella la sábana y mirándolo molesta.

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada…, -responde algo adormilado aún. –además… piensas eso de mi…porque tú lo pensaste…, quieres ver en mi tus culpas…, -la mira divertido.

-¡No es que yo!, -empieza a discutir de nuevo pero es detenida rápidamente por el ojiazul-verde, quien la toma de la mejilla y la recuesta en un instante sobre la cama, aún cubierta por las sábanas no puede evitar tratar de sacar sus manos de bajo de ellas para tocar la perfección de rostro que tenía su amado al verlo tan de cerca y así lo hace, halándolo hacia ella con el movimiento lo besa tumbándolo a su lado, un beso tan intenso que parecía derretir el hielo que una vez pareció el aire y quemarles los labios con cada contacto.

La mano del joven se entromete tanteando bajo las sábanas hasta localizar una de las piernas de la chica y acariciándola la va descobijando poco a poco hasta llegar a su muslo, el que aprieta entre besos.

Besos que dejando los labios de la Hinamori han pasado a tomar lugar en su cuello y cual conociera a la perfección su zona que la haría estremecer con más facilidad, pasa despacio y delicadamente su nariz bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, llenándose así con su aroma que tanto le atraía, para finalmente besar su pabellón y darle una pequeña mordida, pero su concentración se va perdiendo poco a poco al sentir como las suaves y frágiles manos de la Hinamori se posan sobre su pecho y como si buscaran el recorrido nunca antes explorado en él, dibujan remolinos con las yemas de sus dedos en su camino hacia el abdomen del joven, deteniéndose justo a nivel de su ombligo, lo sujeta por la cadera y lo voltea para esta vez quedar ella encima suyo.

Aún y cuando sus cabellos rosas se deslizan juguetones sobre sus hombros y caen encima de su rostro mientras lo besa, la sutileza del momento no se pierde, observando como descuidadamente las manos del joven se han fijado a la cintura de la muchacha, quien sentada encima suyo lo acaricia y besa como si fuera la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo… beso tras beso logra levantarlo lo suficiente para sentarlo de tal modo que puede abrazarlo completamente rodeando su espalda con sus brazos y sintiendo como su corazón late rápido a través de su pecho en el cual se reclina, sintiéndose protegida entre los brazos del Tsukiyomi, quien pasa su mano despacio sobre la espalda de Amu, siguiendo el camino de su columna y llegando a la pequeña curvatura lumbar, nota como la reacción de la chica ante tal estímulo es empezar a balancearse hacia atrás mientras se arquea ligeramente, por lo que tomándola en brazos por la espalda y haciendo efecto junto con la gravedad se dejan ir ambos una vez más sobre las sábanas; Por haber estado sentada encima del joven la nueva posición de la pelirosa es pasar sus piernas bajo las de él, ligeramente abiertas.

El joven contempla por unos momentos a la mujer frente a él, observa sus ojos, que lo miran temblorosos, sus labios brillantes a pesar de no usar labial al momento, su perfecta silueta , que toca pasando su mano firme sobre la cintura de la chica y al terminarla deslizarla sobre su vientre como si la suavidad más perfecta y conservada del universo anidara sobre la piel de su amada.

-Ikuto…, -le llama, con lo cual nota como se ha estremecido con el simple hecho de tocarla, la mira dulce hacia su faz rubicunda y elevándose sobre ella, se apoya con uno de sus brazos al lado, en la cama, para sostenerse mientras posa la otra mano encima de uno de los pechos de la chica, tratando de crear una distracción para el inicio del momento de su unión y así lo hace, el primer contacto la enviste en medio de la sensación de plenitud de su unión con Ikuto junto con la de su pecho apretado entre su mano.

Momentos después los sonidos se vuelven inaudibles, sin embargo la expresión en el rostro sofocado entre el calor y el rubor de ambos continúa en plenitud mientras la noche avanza y aquellas manos blancas que temblaban por el frente frío… habían adquirido una nueva razón para temblar…

Horas después…

Los rayos apenas perceptibles del sol que se lograban filtrar entre las nubes grisáceas empiezan a hacer su aparición, cuando la voz de una niña saca de su profundo sueño a la chica Hinamori, quien estaba siendo rodeada por los brazos de Ikuto.

-¡Hermana!, -grita con todo mientras aporrea la puerta.

-Ami…, -empieza a despabilarse la ojidorada.

-¿Qué?..., -pregunta desde su subconsciente Ikuto ya que abre ligeramente los ojos para volverlos a cerrar.

-¡Te dije que hoy tenía una cita! ¡Y la regadera está en tu recámara! ¡Déjame pasar!

-Ah si…, -se voltea hacia el piso para buscar sus pantuflas, cuando abre los ojos de par en par al notar como la habitación ha quedado luego de todo aquello…

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!, ¡ESPERA UN POCO AMI!, -empieza a recogerlo todo rápido.

-Tranquila onee-chan… sé muy bien que Ikuto-nii-san no va a levantarse así que voy a entrar, -abre, -la puerta estaba sin llave…

El rostro de Amu se puso indescriptible…

-Buenos días bello durmiente, -pasó de lado ante Ikuto la chica de cabellos castaños y entró al dicho cuarto dentro de la recamara de la pareja.

En donde encontró un extraño set de pastillas en forma de círculo, la mayoría habían sido tomadas.

-¿Oye Onee-chan estás enferma?, -pregunta saliendo con las pastillas en la mano.

-¿Ah?, -se acerca rápido hacia ella y las toma, -¿dónde las encontraste?, -pregunta sorprendida.

-Estaban ahí…, -responde no muy convencida de su explicación al notar la cara de preocupación que ha puesto su hermana, -¿sucede algo?

-No… es que en este tiempo… estas… son muy difíciles de conseguir… por eso… había decidido dar un tiempo…, -aprieta los puños sin darse cuenta.

-¿Hermana?, -parpadea Ami.

-¡Descuida Ami, tú síguete alistando!, -le da una palmada en la espalda y la guía nuevamente hacia dentro del baño.

-Lo olvidé… lo olvidé…, -se lleva las manos a la boca la Hinamori dejando caer al suelo en el acto las susodichas. –Ikuto… Ikuto…, -empieza a pensar desesperándose al recordar las palabras que en un pasado no muy lejano le dijo el violinista.

_-¿Un hijo?, -pregunta el peliazul un poco sorprendido, -pues… creo que en el tiempo que estamos viviendo… traer a un niño al mundo sería una completa irresponsabilidad… no sólo por el futuro que podamos darle… sino por tu propia seguridad Amu…_

No había sido solamente esa noche… estaba consciente de eso… analizando… su periodo ciertamente estaba retrasado cerca de dos semanas…

Esperó pacientemente al lado de su amado que aún dormía, a que su hermana saliera del cuarto de baño, cuando lo hizo entró inmediatamente y buscando entre las miles de cosas que almacenaba en la caja de emergencias encontró una cajita, de la cual rápidamente sacó el aparato para hacer la prueba de embarazo cacera.

Dejó ir la primera gota que había colectado de la muestra con un gotero e inmediatamente las rayas rojas se dibujaron con un color encendido, aparentemente el nivel de sus hormonas estaba demasiado alto que con el primer contacto se llevó acabo la reacción confirmatoria.

-¿Dos… rayas rojas?..., -pregunta a si misma muy nerviosa y aún sabiendo lo que eso significaba buscó ilusa las indicaciones en la caja, llevándose la mano con que sostenía el aparato a la boca dejándolo caer, inmediatamente sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, las cuales se desprendieron mientras ella bajaba su mirada hacia su vientre y lo tocaba con la otra mano, al principio temerosa y nerviosa, para luego acariciarse a si misma mientras la risa le ganaba.

-jaja…jajaja… un bebé… un hijo de Ikuto…, -sonríe finalmente.

Continuará…

-Tengo que hallar el momento indicado para decírselo…

-¡Amu-chan… no sabes como te extrañé!

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo SHUGO CHARA AGAIN, capítulo 12 "Noticias valiosas", ¡Sólo léanlo!

Un saludo especial para Angel de la esperanza Lira-san, gracias por tu rr, estoy tomando en cuenta los nombres que me diste!


	12. Noticias valiosas

La existencia del supuesto "Yo" de las personas… ¿será capaz realmente de manifestarse como un ser viviente? Y si es así… ¿ese ser pertenece tal y como es a la persona que lo anhela? ¿ó hay algo dentro de él que no concuerda?, probablemente la respuesta esté oculta dentro de las mismas personas, después de todo, el ser humano es la combinación perfecta de todos los secretos a descubrir forjados en este universo y nada excluye que esos secretos formen parte de su vida… una vez sean descubiertos… pero…

-¿Qué pasa cuando ya no están?... ¿Qué sucede cuando los Shugo Chara ya no existen?

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 12 "Noticias valiosas"

La realidad era esa… la tempestad se había apoderado de todo… era muy extraño saludar al sol por las mañanas… comúnmente las nubes grisáceas eran sus más fieles acompañantes, junto con las gotas de llovizna que mantenían casi todo el tiempo el clima demasiado frío…

_-"¿Un hijo?, -pregunta el peliazul un poco sorprendido, -pues… creo que en el tiempo que estamos viviendo… traer a un niño al mundo sería una completa irresponsabilidad… no sólo por el futuro que podamos darle… sino por tu propia seguridad Amu…"_, -aún y cuando había comprendido la situación por la que atravesaba, las palabras de Ikuto siguen rondando los pensamientos de la Hinamori, quien al caer la noche estaba nuevamente acostada sobre la cama de Sábanas blancas junto a su amado, quien yacía dormido por lo que parece recientemente… imitándolo, los párpados de la chica parecen ponerse cada segundo que pasaba más y más pesados hasta que caen cubriendo sus dorados ojos por completo.

-Eso es… duerman… descansen tranquilos mientras yo me encargo de arreglarlo todo… de una vez por todas…, -se escucha entonces la voz del supremo Chara Yoru, quien ha aparecido flotando en medio de la ciudad, sus ojos brillantes como el oro se abren despacio y maliciosamente, -jamás… permitiré que te roben lo poco que te queda de inocencia… el día… finalmente ha llegado…, Amu… nunca permitiré que me robes a mi pequeño Ikuto convirtiéndolo en padre…, -seguidamente eleva los brazos hacia el cielo provocando la apertura de una enorme grieta de la cual varios ases de luz se desprendieron en todas direcciones cayendo por encima de las casas, edificios y calles o al menos… lo que quedaba de ellos…

Inmediatamente miles de huevos X salieron flotando de dichas localidades.

-Una vez los corazones que han sido cerrados dejan pasar el tiempo y se olvidan completamente de sus sueños… es inevitable el despertar de los habitantes de este nuevo mundo… ¡El MUNDO X!, -proclama y seguidamente los huevos se rompen dando paso a la aparición de todas las personalidades X que estaban dentro de ellos, cual miles de sombras tenebrosas invadieron por completo el cielo sobre los durmientes.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a decírmelo?..., -se escucha entonces la melodiosa voz del violinista a las espaldas de la dueña del candado.

-¿Ikuto?..., -abre los ojos de par en par la chica Hinamori.

-Desde unas semanas… siento que estás muy extraña… como si algo te preocupara…

-Pues…

-Es raro en ti… que no quieras compartir las cosas conmigo… con eso de que no te gusta tener secretos con la gente… ¿Piensas que voy a regañarte?... ¿ó a castigarte?...

Amu entrecierra los ojos, -hablas como si ya lo supieras…

-jaja no… eso no te lo diré hasta que tú me lo digas… así estamos a mano, -se levanta ligeramente para poder verla al rostro, -Amu…, -la observa con aquella penetrante y brillante mirada.

-No es que esté mal… pero tengo miedo… mucho miedo…, -se levanta bruscamente y lo abraza intempestiva.

-Tranquila… aquí estoy…

La chica simplemente asiente con la cabeza mientras mantiene enterrado el rostro en el pecho del Tsukiyomi.

-Para ti y para mi bebé Amu…, -termina la frase

Las pequeñas manos de la chica de cabellos claros se aferran fuertemente a la tela sobre la espalda de Ikuto, arrugando la camisa en su puño.

Sin notar la presencia del desate de las personalidades malignas dentro del mundo X, los días de adaptación al nuevo estado de Amu, pasan lentos y vividos a todo lo que pueden dar, por lo que parecen huir a las corrientes del tiempo y sin notarse un par de meses han pasado ya en la total calma, dándole a su embarazo una edad gestacional de 8 semanas, que aún pasan desapercibidas por el resto del mundo, a excepción de los que ya habían sido enterados de la noticia por la feliz pareja.

Para ese momento, la chica se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con la cabeza ligeramente elevada por el espacio sumado entre su cama y su cabello por las almohadas en las que descansaba, se nota ligeramente agitada, demostrado por sus párpados que se arrugan contraídos en intervalos de segundos.

-¿Así que Amu no se encuentra bien?, -pregunta el joven Hotori, quien estaba de compras junto a Ikuto en el supermercado.

-…No…, -responde seco mientras observa los embaces de jugo frente a él, los analiza detenidamente, toma uno con su mano derecha y lee los ingredientes que contiene. Para luego ampliar un poco su respuesta, -desde que inició todo esto del embarazo ha estado muy débil, no come casi nada… parece que todo le cae mal a su estómago, -se agacha sobre el carrito de compras para depositar el embase que ha escogido.

-Sí… el otro día que hablaba con Amu-chan pude notarlo…, ¿pero tú has tratado de ayudarla?, -pregunta hasta tontamente, por lo que recibe una mirada dura de parte del violinista.

-Lo… lamento…, -responde comprendiendo su error a sabiendas que su hermano mayor haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que ama.

-Vamos ya, -le dirige podría decirse que hasta indiferente a los sentimientos de Tadase, su preocupación en ese instante aunque no lo demostrara era llevarle la bebida a la futura madre de su hijo, después de todo era lo único que lograba pasar, jugo de frutas…

-Ikuto…, -se acomoda sobre la cabeza del peliazul su guardián felino, -_Últimamente Ikuto no hace más que preocuparse-nya…_, -piensa ciertamente triste Yoru.

-Bueno, hay que darse prisa entonces, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, -recalca Kiseki, justo en el instante en que terminó su frase, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y sorprendidos, -esto… ¡Esto no puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa Kiseki?, -se interesa Tadase por su reacción y tras preguntarle voltea hacia Ikuto, esperando seguir sus movimientos.

-¡Es la presencia de un huevo X-nya!, -se alarma Yoru, pero instante seguido su expresión cambió hacia la inseguridad, -¿qué?...

-La presencia apareció y desapareció repentinamente…, -explica el pequeño rey Chara.

-Mm… esto está muy extraño…, Ikuto-nii-san, tú ve con Amu-chan que según dijiste no ha comido nada en todo el día, yo iré a investigar que pasó.

-Bueno…, -asiente Ikuto_, -tenía tiempo sin que pasara algo como esto…_, -piensa el joven de ojos bicolor antes de emprender camino a la caja y poder salir del supermercado, cuando de repente un dolor sumamente agudo iba creciendo en intensidad en su pecho, todo alrededor empezó a dar vueltas frente a sus ojos mientras los colores que se mostraban brillantes por las luces de las lámparas se fueron opacando poco a poco a gran velocidad, tratando de mantener el equilibrio cierra los ojos y se sostiene del carrito de compras, pero es en vano, se suelta y cae estrepitosamente contra el piso adolorido pero no quejumbroso.

-¡AHHHH!, -se espanta la gente a su alrededor, entre ellos Tadase, quien rápidamente llega a su lado y se arrodilla junto a él. -¡Ikuto-nii-san!

-¡No!, -le impide que le toque ya sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, abre ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó?..., -lo mira preocupado.

Frunce el seño mientras se apoya en el rubio para levantarse, -hay que salir de aquí…

Así lo hicieron, a la salida del supermercado estaban ambos chicos parados en seco.

-Ikuto…, -sigue en espera Tadase, mientras el atardecer hace crecer su sombra tras de si.

-Estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con los huevos X… y con ese tal Yoru…, -responde estando a un par de pasos del rey, mientras le da la espalda.

-¿Crees que se haya empezado a mover de nuevo?

-Él nos sentenció… algún día lo haría…, -aprieta los puños y los dientes, y bajando ligeramente la mirada, da un salto alto habiendo invocado su Chara Change, por lo que se visualizan las orejas y cola de gato que han brotado en su cuerpo, mientras yace parado por encima de un poste de electricidad.

Entonces le deja ir el paquete que ha comprado para Amu.

Tadase lo cacha e inmediatamente sus ojos tiemblan en preocupación.

-¡¿Qué rayos tienes pensado hacer Ikuto-nii-san?, -exclama con toda su garganta. Pero al terminar Ikuto y su guardián chara han desaparecido, por lo que aprieta la bolsa con su mano, -Amu-chan…, -reflexiona en el encargo que le ha dejado el Tsukiyomi y emprende camino a casa de los Tsukiyomi en busca de Amu.

Mientras tanto, en la casa, Amu, quien ya se había puesto de pie al haber recuperado un poco su salud y si no era así, al menos sus ganas de sentirse mejor, limpia con una mantita el violín de su amado, despacio, cual tuviera que tratarlo con el cuidado del más grande de los tesoros del universo.

-Si lo que leí es verdad, vas a amar mucho la música tal y como lo hace tu papá, por eso tengo que cuidar mucho su instrumento, así, cuando crezcas un poquito más, vas a poder escuchar como toca de bonito bebé y entonces tú vas a pedirle que te enseñe, -sonríe para si misma la Hinamori, pero su sueño embelesado es interrumpido por los toques a la puerta de la casa.

-¡oh!, -se levanta rápido del asiento y dejando el violín en la mesa, se aproxima rápido a la entrada y abriendo la puerta de golpe, exclama la felicidad con su saludo, -¡Bienvenido!, -menciona con los ojos arqueados, esperando que al abrirlos, la figura de Ikuto esté frente a ella, sin embargo resulta ser una completamente diferente.

-Gracias Amu-chan…, -la voz de Tadase la trae de vuelta a la realidad, por lo que abre los ojos para verlo, -¿Tadase-kun?, jeje que tonta, -se siente hasta apenada por el gran grito eufórico que pegó, -¿quieres pasar?, -le abre paso apartándose de la entrada.

Tadase asiente y entra a la residencia Tsukiyomi.

-Veo que ya estás mejor, -le sonríe tratando de empezar la conversación, -incluso te has puesto a limpiar, -habla haciendo alusión al violín sobre la mesa.

-¡Oh ¡ si…, es que encontré unas revistas en el sótano el otro día, creo que eran cosas de la mamá de Ikuto, pues… había un artículo de cómo los bebés que crecen escuchando a sus padres tocar sus instrumentos cuando son músicos, pueden llegar a convertirse en músicos también, porque se enamoran del sonido, -responde feliz con su explicación.

-Pues si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido, ya ves que Aruto-san era un gran violinista y sus hijos uno es violinista también y la otra cantante, ambos relacionados con la música.

-Sí, -sonríe radiante la pelirosa, -por eso, tengo esperanzas en que si pongo a tocar a Ikuto para el bebé desde ya, a él también le guste el violín y pueda seguir con la tradición de su familia, después de todo, es como… lo único que podría heredarle de su familia… por eso no quiero que mi bebé se pierda nada de la vida que pueda ofrecerle.

-Y estoy seguro que así será, tendrás a dos violinistas en casa, -le sigue la corriente Tadase.

-Por cierto Tadase-kun, disculpa, desde que llegaste no he parado de hablar, no me has dicho aún si podía ayudarte en algo…, -lo mira curiosa.

-Oh… si… te traje esto de parte de Ikuto, -le pasa las compras.

-¿De Ikuto?, -abre la bolsa y reconoce el jugo. –Él salió a comprar esto… esta tarde…, -empieza a preocuparse, -¿Por qué no lo trajo él mismo?

-Seré sincero Amu-chan… me lo encontré en las compras, cuando estábamos en ese lugar…, -se detiene ya que el tema de los Shugo Chara no es algo que le caiga bien a la chica, y menos luego de tantos años de los acontecimientos.

-¿Se trata de… algo relacionado con los guardianes?..., -pregunta entendiendo perfectamente el silencio de Hotori.

-Aparentemente es algo más allá de eso… sentimos la presencia de huevos X… y… parece que Ikuto pensó que tenía algo que ver con Yoru…, momentos después lo perdí de vista.

-¡Pero Tadase-kun!, -se para del asiento preocupada.

-Seguramente él deseaba que yo viniera a informarte, por eso me dejó a mi tu encargo.

Amu se sienta y se lleva una de sus manos hacia sus ojos, tapando sus orbes con su palma y su flequillo.

-No podíamos sólo vivir pensando en que ese momento llegaría…

-Antes que nada, por favor, haz el intento de comer y beber algo, noté a Ikuto muy preocupado por eso Amu-chan y yo… también estoy preocupado, -la mira con su mirada brillante.

-Bueno pero… luego de eso… voy a salir a buscarlo, -informa decidida.

Continuará…

-¡Iikkuuutoooo!

-No lo olvides Amu-chan, sólo puedes creer en tu brillo interior…

Shugo Chara, capítulo 13 "Black Lynx Second Face"


	13. Black Lynx Second Face

-Seré sincero Amu-chan… me lo encontré en las compras, cuando estábamos en ese lugar…, -se detiene Tadase ya que el tema de los Shugo Chara no es algo que le caiga bien a la chica, y menos luego de tantos años de los acontecimientos.

-¿Se trata de… algo relacionado con los guardianes?..., -pregunta Amu entendiendo perfectamente el silencio de Hotori.

-Aparentemente es algo más allá de eso… sentimos la presencia de huevos X… y… parece que Ikuto pensó que tenía algo que ver con Yoru…, momentos después lo perdí de vista.

-¡Pero Tadase-kun!, -se para del asiento preocupada.

SHUGO CHARA

AGAIN

Capítulo 13 "Black Lynx Second Face"

Las oleadas calurosas que soplaba aquella ventisca vespertina, sacudían los cabellos y ropas del joven cuyo cuello es adornado por el dije de una cruz, se encontraba parado en medio de la planicie del parque, cuya grama parecía desprenderse en retazos ante la presencia abominable de la energía negativa que desprende el cuerpo del guardián gato legendario.

-Entonces… yo tenía razón…, -trata de mirarlo Ikuto, con los ojos entrecerrados debido al malestar que le produce el solo hecho de estar parado frente a él.

-Ikuto…, -lo mira con cierta compasión el joven Yoru, mientras su yo más pequeño y Asa, quienes permanecían en los hombros del Tsukiyomi, en un segundo quedan flotando solos en el aire y al no estar preparados para volar caen de golpe contra la tierra.

-¡AHHH!, -se preocupa Asa

-¡Aaaaayyyy!, -se soba el pequeño trasero Yoru, para luego reincorporarse y buscando la razón de su descenso logra encontrar la imagen de Ikuto, que ha caído arrodillado frente al otro Yoru, por lo que se acerca rápidamente hasta él. -¡Ikuto!

-¡Ikuto!, -vuela también hasta su dueño el lobito.

Al haber llegado finalmente a su lado, el rostro de Yoru se convierte en preocupación al notar que el gesto de Ikuto es puramente dolor, al mantener sus párpados apretados y la cabeza gacha, mientras se ha llevado una mano al pecho, -…Ikuto…, -los ojos del pequeño gato tiemblan.

-Es por culpa de la energía negativa warf…, -se preocupa también Asa.

-¡Tú!, -se molesta el chara de gato y dirige una se sus mejores miradas de odio hacia su yo legendario, -¡No me importa que es lo que busques!, ¡Pero no tienes ningún derecho a hacerle esto a Ikuto!, ¡¿Acaso no lo querías para ti?, ¡¿Entonces por que lo lastimas-nya?

-Porque estoy seguro que Ikuto vino por esto…, -abre su mano y con ello deja mostrar la figura de un pequeño huevo rojo con decoraciones de corazones.

Los ojos de Yoru se abrieron enormes al verlo.

-¡Es Ran!, ¡Es Ran-nya!, ¡ES EL HUEVO DE RAN!, -vuela hacia él con intensiones de recuperarlo, pero como era de esperarse es recibido por un coletazo del Yoru mayor que lo manda volando y cae inconsciente en el piso.

-¡YOORUU!, -levanta el rostro el adolorido Ikuto y con un ojo cerrado logra abrir el otro, con el cual observa a su chara desmayado a metros de él.

Mientras tanto en el interior del huevo a discusión…

-No hay duda… esas voces… y esas presencias…, -los ojos de Ran se llenan en infinitas lágrimas, -¡SON YORU E IKUTO!

Afuera, Asa, sigue sin despegarse del lado de su amo.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?...¿Será lo correcto llevar acabo la transformación de Death Rebel otra vez-warf?

-No encuentro ninguna otra alternativa…, de seguir así… este sujeto va a matarnos a todos… aunque sea debería poder controlar la energía negativa…, por un momento… -trata de ponerse en pie el peliazul, por lo que Asa lo toma del cuello de la camisa y vuela con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Al lograrlo finalmente, mira molesto hacia el Yoru maligno y cogiendo a Asa con su mano, éste se transforma en huevo negro. –Amu…, -piensa una vez más en ella al ver el huevo de Ran en posesión del chara, -si tan sólo pudiera recuperarlo… Amulet Heart podría abrir los corazones de todos nuevamente…, -sus propias palabras le dieron aliento, por lo que se anima a proseguir, -Ore no kokoro… Unlock…,-enseguida el huevo entró dentro de su pecho y la vestimenta de gabardina negra envolvió su figura, -Chara Nari… Death Rebel…

-Eso quiere decir que vas muy en serio Ikuto…, -lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados cual lo analizara el Yoru mayor. –Recuerda lo que te dije… no me importa esperar… ya que lo he hecho durante tanto tiempo que unos años más o menos… no valen la pena ni contarlos… y te di el tiempo para pensarlo… han pasado 5 años enteros en la oscuridad gris de los corazones cerrados… sin embargo… ya que tu corazón seguía abierto… encontraste la manera de buscar tu propia felicidad en medio del desastre… y la compartiste con tus seres queridos…, eso sólo me demuestra la necesidad que tienes de vivir…

-necesidad de vivir…, -parece reaccionar el pequeño Yoru y haber logrado escuchar tales palabras.

-Ya que no pudiste hacerlo antes… no deseas que la vida se vaya ahora… eso me emociona…, -le sonríe el joven con orejas de gato y ojos dorados.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¡Dark Night St!, -está por pronunciar su ataque cuando es interrumpido por el gato.

-¿Vas a matarme?... ¿qué pasará entonces con este huevo?..., -le recuerda la presencia de Ran entre sus manos, por lo que el Tsukiyomi ya sintiéndose agotado de estar con esa transformación baja la guardia al desistir de su ataque. -¡SLASH CLOW!, -invoca entonces el otro Yoru y manteniendo la misma distancia logra alzar su mano cual fuera una garra, sin la necesidad de contar con el guante de afiladas navajas que posee Black Lynx.

-¡Royal Crown!, -se escucha la voz de Tadase y en ese segundo, Platinum Royal aparece para detener el ataque con su corona gigante.

-¡Tadase!, -lo reconoce Ikuto y hasta de cierta forma le da alegría verlo.

-¡Ikuto!, -lo llama ahora la Hinamori, quien ha corrido hasta su lado y lo abraza por la espalda, mientras aún se encuentra en el piso.

-¡Amu!, ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?, -se preocupa de sobremanera al verla expuesta al peligro.

-Tadase-kun me dijo de la situación… no podía sólo dejarte…, ¡Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer!

-¡MALDITA!, -lo último que escuchó… cuando se dio cuenta, trató de abrir lo ojos, mientras su cuello había sido tomado por el joven Yoru, quien agarrándola desde el lugar donde estaba, la había arrastrado hacia una pared más al fondo, dónde la ha arrinconado.

-¡AAAMUU!, -no puede creer la velocidad con que Yoru se la ha arrebatado el joven Tsukiyomi.

-¡Amu-chaan!, -se preocupa también el rubio.

-Maldita… maldita… maldita…, -repite sin cesar y sin intensiones de soltarla, -tú crees que vas a llevarte a mi pequeño Ikuto… con ese mocoso que tienes en el vientre, no lo voy a permitir… ¡NO VA A SUCEDER!, ¡ESE NIÑO ESTÚPIDO NO VA A NACEEER!, -se desenfrena e invoca en su mano nuevamente el Slash crowl.

-¡AHHHHHH!, -aprieta los párpados Amu, ya viendo venir el ataque se le derraman incluso las lágrimas, pero la sorpresa es sentir la brusca oleada de viento con que Yoru ha sido apartado de su lado. Death Rebel le había envestido con su Dark Night Storm en un segundo.

El Tsukiyomi ha quedado respirando sumamente agitado, cual se estuviera hiperventilando solamente con la idea de que algo terrible como el ataque de Yoru pudiera haberle hecho daño a Amu.

-¡Esto no se solucionará de esa manera tan fácil!, -parece haberse enloquecido por la protección que su amado Ikuto le brindó a Amu y se tira nuevamente contra ella Yoru. -¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡NOOOO!

Pero es detenido por la guadaña de la muerte y la espada real, Death rebel y Platinum Royal tratan de retenerlo formando una X cual fuera una jaula con sus armas, pero la presencia maligna es demasiado para ellos, por lo que su defensa empieza a resquebrajarse, el sonido de los metales temblando inunda los oídos de Amu, quien aún no puede creer lo que está sucediendo… el Yoru legendario quiere matarla…

De un salto y con una patada tras de eso, el otro Yoru los sobrepasa y se dirige nuevamente contra Amu.

Ikuto ha quedado arrodillado en el piso mientras se sostiene con los brazos, sin embargo su azulada mirada no puede separarse de los movimientos del Chara que se dispone a atacar a su amada, niega con la cabeza al sentirse humillado y aprieta los puños, -debe haber algo… ¡DEBE HABER ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER! YORU!, -Llama entonces a su amigo, quien al acercarse a él empieza a brillar casi al instante, inundando con él la estancia de brillo.

Pasados unos segundos, Ikuto abre los ojos despacio, se había interpuesto entre el otro Yoru y Amu, mantenía su brazo extendido en contra del contrincante, entonces lo mira serio.

-¿Qué es?... ¿esa apariencia?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Amu al verlo, el traje del Black Lynx había cambiado, el top sobre su pecho se había convertido en uno más largo que ya no dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, recubierto por 4 cinchos plateados con negro, lo mismo que los que adornaban sus pantalones habían tomado esa misma tonalidad, al igual que los de sus guantes. Sus botas se habían coloreado de negro y llegaban hasta por debajo de sus rodillas.

-Second face…, -parece reconocerlo el Yoru mayor cuyos ojos tiemblan al verlo.

-¿segunda apariencia?... ¿Black Lynx en su segunda fase?, -parece captar la situación Tadase.

-Es lo más seguro, -le responde Kiseki, -cuando alcanzas el Chara Nari, significa que la sincronización está más allá del 120%, pero… la segunda apariencia significa que su sincronización está más allá del 350%..., -parece no creerlo el mismo chibi rey.

-Amu…, -voltea entonces hacia ella el Black Lynx y le pasa el huevo de Ran, que parece haber conseguido luego de su altercado con el Yoru legendario.

Enseguida los ojos de Amu tiemblan al contemplar el huevo de su amiga, -no… es posible…

En ese momento el huevo se abre y deja salir a la Shugo Chara de corazón.

-Amu-chan…, -la mira incrédula Ran por un segundo para el siguiente echarse a llorar sobre su pecho, -¡AAMUUU-CHAAAN!, -llora a mares sobre ella, -¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo que incluso te creció el pechooooo!

-¡Ran!, -se avergüenza por su comentario para luego sonreír.

-Esto… ¡Esto no va a quedarse así!, -los amenaza el otro Yoru antes de desaparecer frente a ellos.

Todos miran en la dirección en que se fue el adversario, para luego mostrar su gesto de alivio.

-Lo mejor será que ahora que tienes a Ran de vuelta, abras los corazones de la gente..., -sugiere Tadase, -antes de que ese tipo aparezca nuevamente.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón…

Segundos después se coloca en posición. –Atashi no kokoro, ¡Unlock!, -mueve las manos sobre su pecho en forma de rombo. Ran aparece frente a ella y sonriendo de cierra en su huevo, el cual Amu introduce dentro de su cuerpo para finalmente transformarse.

-¡Chara Nari!, ¡Amulet Heart!, -en ese instante parece acordarse del tipo de vestimenta que usa Amulet Heart y se lleva rápidamente las manos al abdomen para taparse, -¡HAAAAAY NOOOO!

-jajajajaja, -se ríe Ikuto, -tranquila… no se te nota nada…, -la conforta con una sonrisa.

-¿Notar?, -se pregunta Ran, -¿el qué no se te nota Amu-chan?, -pregunta desde su interior Ran.

-¡¿Eh?, luego… luego te explico…, -se sonroja.

-¡Muy bien!, -se eleva entonces hasta el cielo en un brinco. -¡Negative Heart!, ¡Lock on!, ¡OPEN HEART!, -los rayos de luz de su poder inundaron toda la zona…

Continuará…

Avance:

-¿Estás seguro de eso es lo que debemos hacer?...

-Es la única forma que se me ocurre para no involucrar a los demás…

-Entonces así será… este será el adiós…

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Shugo Chara AGAIN: "La despedida de este mundo"

Jaja, miles de años sin actualizar, pero me vino la inspiración de repente, espero les guste.

Ya ne!


	14. La despedida de este mundo

–Atashi no kokoro, ¡Unlock!, -mueve las manos sobre su pecho en forma de rombo. Ran aparece frente a ella y sonriendo de cierra en su huevo, el cual Amu introduce dentro de su cuerpo para finalmente transformarse.

-¡Chara Nari!, ¡Amulet Heart!, -en ese instante parece acordarse del tipo de vestimenta que usa Amulet Heart y se lleva rápidamente las manos al abdomen para taparse, -¡HAAAAAY NOOOO!

-jajajajaja, -se ríe Ikuto, -tranquila… no se te nota nada…, -la conforta con una sonrisa.

-¿Notar?, -se pregunta Ran, -¿el qué no se te nota Amu-chan?, -pregunta desde su interior Ran.

-¡¿Eh?!, luego… luego te explico…, -se sonroja.

-¡Muy bien!, -se eleva entonces hasta el cielo en un brinco. -¡Negative Heart!, ¡Lock on!, ¡OPEN HEART!, -los rayos de luz de su poder inundaron toda la zona…

**SHUGO CHARA**

**AGAIN**

**Capítulo 14 "La despedida de este mundo"**

Para ese momento… aunque los corazones hayan vuelto a ser abiertos y el mundo haya sido librado de la infinidad de personalidades x que estaban por desatarse, las cosas no salieron como se hubiera esperado completamente…

El sol había vuelto a recuperar su reino majestuoso… sin embargo, no era suficiente el brillo de sus rayos para devolver la luz al de la chica cuyos ojos comparten su mismo color. Era verdad que al volver a transformarse en Amulet Heart había podido devolver la esperanza y los sueños a los corazones del mundo, pero… ¿Qué sucedía consigo misma?, según los conocimientos adquiridos hasta el momento, la figura del creador de los Charas, conocido como "El Padre" , Shugo, había puesto a su cuidado a todas sus personalidades exploratorias, su corazón, su espada, su trébol, su diamante y su duda, ¿Pero ahora qué sería de ella?... o más bien… de ellas… había podido recuperar a Ran, pero no tenía idea del paradero de Miki, Suu, Dia y Kuro, por lo que de ninguna manera podía pensar en ser completamente feliz, aunque en realidad era lo único que le faltaba para convertir a su cuento de hadas en uno verdadero, con un auténtico final feliz.

No podía sólo dedicarse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos pasados, debía afrontarlos y estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por superarlos, lo había comprendido muy bien, ya que con el pasar del tiempo, la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella se lo recordaba en cada segundo del día.

Habían pasado alrededor de 4 meses desde el incidente, las investigaciones no habían tenido fruto, debido a que la última aparición del Yoru legendario había sido también la última oportunidad de contactar con sus charas.

Sus lágrimas se derramaban con facilidad, las mejillas de más empapadas no eran capaces de detener su avance, el recorrido desde los orbes dorados hacia las páginas que yacían entre sus manos era imparable. Amu estaba sentada en el suelo, observando lo que parecía ser un álbum de recuerdos, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba, vivía no podía llamarlo con comodidad ya que ni muebles a parte de su maltrecha cama y algunos improvisados con cajas tenía, la vida de princesa que le brindaron sus padres se había esfumado, sin embargo, teniendo a su amado a su lado, podía sobrevivir y más ahora, que de ella dependía su pequeña, si… algo se lo decía… la pequeña dentro de su vientre era una esperada princesita. –Como desearía poder mostrarte tantas cosas…, -le habla a su abultado abdomen, hacia el cual se lleva una mano y acaricia despacio, -Pero tu papá tiene razón… no podemos seguir pensando de esta manera… y ya que es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros… lo mejor será dejar todo esto atrás…, -cierra el libro y trata de levantarse, entonces se sorprende como su ascenso fue demás fácil, las manos de su amado la habían alzado, para ayudarle a estar de pie.

-…Ikuto…, -sus dorados ojos temblorosos se sorprenden al verlo parado frente a ella, para luego bajar la mirada.

-Ya te lo he dicho…, -le da la espalda y camina hacia la cama, sacándose la cacheta y dejándola sobre el colchón, -lo que menos quiero es que sufras… y si esto te afecta demasiado…, -trata de persuadirla sentándose en la cama.

-No se trata de eso…, -responde parada desde su distancia, habiendo juntado ambas manos frente a su pecho, dejando apreciar al Tsukiyomi su delgada figura embarazada, el joven no puede dejar de sentirse culpable al notar que él mismo siente apretar su corazón al verla en ese estado, estaba muy feliz por la llegada de su bebé, no iba a negarlo jamás, pero sin duda… su presencia ponía en peligro la vida de su amada Amu, al ser el primer objeto de persecución del otro Yoru. Mientras él la observa ella ha caminado hasta él.

-Es difícil dejar todo atrás… pero no podemos meter a los demás en un asunto que sólo nos corresponde a ti y a mí… no tenemos derecho a robarles su felicidad, -le coloca la mano en la mejilla la Hinamori, mirándolo enamorada y comprometida, al compartirle sus sentimientos, le hace sentir ligeramente débil y preocupado, por lo que la hala hacia él, que al estar sentado queda a la altura de sus pechos y vientre, en el cual apoya la cabeza y cierra los ojos mientras la abraza, acto que ella también lleva acabo, agachándose levemente sobre los cabellos azules y rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos. Algunos segundos después de estar en esa posición, se separan, para buscar los labios del otro y sin soltarse se besan profundamente, cual el vínculo que hay entre los dos ahora se hubiera vuelto irrompible.

Continuará…

Bueno… jeje han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que publiqué en este fic xD, pero los comentarios pidiendo la continuación no dejan de llegar, así que espero la historia les siga gustando, tiro este capítulo al aire para ver la acogida que recibe, y comprobar si realmente vale la pena seguirlo, ¡Háganse escuchar!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
